Gloomy Days!
by Nyx27Seth
Summary: The Hades' children have to spend the whole summer with Envy and her family. Will it be fun for Melinoe? Will Thanatos have a connection with Tamar- maybe not! Will Macaria be into sports and crazy wacky stuff with Ceilo and Star? What's up with the demons and Tamar's visions. Will summer time be a time to be remember? Let's hope so! Check it out!


AN: Hehehehe, Me and DMINX had a chat about this. :) Hope you like this DMINX! I sort of focus on Than and Tamar but soon it'll be more of Melinoe and Macaria!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney! I do not own DMinx's characters: Persephone, Thanatos, Melinoe, Macaria, Savannah Maleficent, Alcezar Jafar, Eris, and etc. If you are interested in reading her story she's on my favorite author list! But, I must warn you if you want to read her stories.. PLZ read Persephone first Plight (something like that) I am telling ya this now! You will get confused if you pick a random one. That was my mistake when I read one of her stories... Anyway, I also do not own any songs I'll be posting from time to time. The only thing I own are my characters which I think you can tell if you read DMinx's fanfic and contrast it to mine. Mines are mostly relies and toons random but if anything. I own my Envy, Jason, Nite, Tamar, Zag, Ceilo, Star, etc! You get the gist.**

**Warning: I have terrible grammar! I've never been good at it! I only write for the fun of it and to get better at it. So, if you want to review go ahead and make it nice. I dislike rudeness and people who think they are smart ass for being jerks. I am sorry if that is you but it's true. No one likes a jerk! Anyway, I don't mind people correcting stuff but make it nice. I can handle but if it's rude. Ohhh, honey you got another thing coming. I'm just saying if you can be mean then I'll be a bitch. Sorry, for the language peeps. Anyway, please be nice about it. I don't mind. Thank you. Oh, if you read my other stories and don't like it. Then, Do Not LIKE! DO NOT READ! I don't understand why people continue to read if they don't like it! I FIND NO LOGIC IN IT! Also, I sometimes put sex scenes. Be warned!**

** Anyway! ENJOY!**

* * *

It was a normal day in the underworld. Hades lay back on his comfy seat looking at his plans. He presses his lips together noticing how much work Zeus giving to them after Thanatos' accident. He groaned seeing more and more scrolls! He's going mad with scrolls! One after another this was just too much for him and his wife. Yes, he's beautiful wife was busy. The only time they get to see each other is at night but that's when they fallen asleep. Then, they would give quick kisses and be on their way to work. sometimes Persephone would drop by and have to "ask questions" to the god. A grin crept up at the god remembering the times they share in his office. He decided to take a quick break.

Hades head to the kitchen. He looks for something to eat. "Go thing I got here on time!" The god smiled turning his head at the female brunette holding a basket.

"Hey, Envs!" Hades went over to hug her, "How ya been?"

Envy smiled at the god, "Good you know same old. Same old. Always jumping around.. I brought offerings!" She holds the basket.

Hades smiled, "Thanks," He holds the basket, "You know me and Persephone are always happy that your always on your side."

Envy giggled, "Oh, Hades. There's more where that came from!" She pulled in a very large bag that made Hades' eyes widen.

"Whoa. Whoa, babe! You know you don't have to bring all of this!" Even though, he doesn't mind. It's not like he get gifts often since the name of Dead in his titled always killed it. Lucky, Envy knows what the god is like which is way better then any other mortals giving gifts.

Envy pouted, "Come on, Hades. You and Persephone did a lovely job last year and after months. You know, how I am!" Hades saw Envy's light green puffy dress. Being a barker must have it's toll running around with that puffy maid dress.

"How ya know I did a great job?" He arch his eyebrows.

Envy giggled, "Well, the death rate is getting a little bit higher then usual." She took out some things from the large bag. Mostly food for the underworld family.

Hades saw a bowl filled with worms, "You always know my fav, babe." He took the bowl slurping them.

The brunette smiled, "Of course. How should I not know?" She taken out lovely clothing for Persephone. Of course, shades of dark colors but then there was one dress in white with gold flowers design.

"What the?" Hades saw the dress looking over it, "You know she likes dark colors?"

"Well, I think maybe it's nice for you and her go to the beach." She holds the dress, "It's cute! Besides there's a black one with purple flowers. Now that reminds me of Mac's toys and dresses." She started to take out clothes for Mac.

"Whoa, babe! What do you have in there?" He tried to look in the bag.

"Don't worry, Hades. I got some clothes for you, too!" Envy pulls out chitons and suits, "I think you should start wearing something more modern..."

Hades paused for a moment, "Babe, I like my clothes."

"Huh, uh. You like letting your balls hang low." Envy hummed taking out more food and stuff for the whole underworld. She took out treats for the pets, stuff for the minions, recipes for Hades' mother, some things for his father and a bunch of other things. Hades stood amazed every time Envy would bring offerings. She would even give gifts to The Fates! No one is ever that loyal to their gods.

Hades grinned, "Hey. It's easy access."

Envy laughs, "You freaky thing. That what Jason would say when he walks in wearing his boxer at home."

"Hehe, you know what he wants..." Hades slurped another couples of worms.

Envy blushed bright red, "Yes. You know he told me about you and this talk about leather and whips..."

Hades choke on his snack, "I have no idea what your talking about."

Envy arch her eyebrows, "Huh uh. He got curious about it."

"I just gave tips, alright." Hades said.

Envy rubs her back, "Yeah, doing crazy positions really help. Thanks."

"You are welcome." Hades slurped his worms.

Envy playfully shakes her head, "So, how's the underworld?"

"You know, same old same old. It's fine every dark and gloomy and there's always full of dead people! What are you going to do?" Hades shrugs using the same line since ever.

Envy giggled, "Oh, Hades. You got to stop being so depressing about your world. This place is pretty amazing." She reach out her arms.

Hades shrugs, "You have to live here to get to know this place. I mean look!" The two headed to the main room where the chess table stands. Envy put the items on the table, the god waves his hand showing the levels, "I'm here with my family, then, there's you and your family in the mortal world, and then there's Zeusy with his pathetic life with his high and mighty thorn with wine and nectar. When me and my wife gonna have a break? It's not like Thanatos made it any wost- well he did with his stupid double dare crap but you get my point. This idiot god had been giving more work then ever."

Envy nodded for a moment, "Why don't you and Persephone go on vacation for awhile. This stress is getting to you and your family. Since, when you and your wife had "happy fun time"."

"I think it was weeks ago." Hades replied, "Besides, I can't just go vacation with her. Zeus won't allow it."

"Hmmm," Envy thought for a moment, "I guess your right. But maybe-"

Then, the little blond goddess walks in seeing her old babysitter, "ENVY!" She dropped her toy doll going over to hug her favorite friend.

"Hi, Mac!" Envy pick her up hugging the goddess, "Whoa you gotten big!"

"I'm three years old!" She nodded proudly knowing her numbers.

Envy gasps in shock, "Good thing I brought gifts for you!" She hanged her clothes, toys, coloring box, normal children items. Macaria gasps in joy seeing her new gifts.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Mac jumps up and down while her pigtails wiggles. She went rushing off with her new things into her room.

Envy giggled, "She is so adorable. Hades, I think you got a very girly princess in your hands!"

Hades rolled her eyes, "Tell me about it. She couldn't even torture the imps."

"Hehehe, I always knew you would have an oddball." Envy giggled knowing her children are the same.

Hades slouch on his chair for a moment, "When will I get to see Thanatos and Melinoe?" Envy turns around seeing the god lost in his own little world.

The Lord of the Dead saw Envy's big puppy eyes, "Fine, Evs. THANATOS! MELINOE! Get your butt HERE!" The god roared out loud. Envy covered her ears.

Then, two different smokes appeared one light blue then other pitch black. The first one was Thanatos appeared with his scythe wearing his black chiton. Then, Melinoe appeared looking more gloomier then usual. Envy clapped at the entrance, "You are very loud." She said at the god.

Hades grinned, "You should see when they really piss me off- well, Than is mostly the idiot to do stupid things." Thanatos glared at her father.

"Hey! I'm right here you know." Thanatos was cranky, "So, why didja call us?"

Hades rolled his eyes pointing at Envy who was lost in her little world know. Thanatos and Melinoe look at their old babysitter, "And?" The death god-in training responded.

"Awe, I see they don't want me." The brunette pouted giving a look to Hades.

Hades groaned, "You two should be happy your old babysitter is here! Usually, she visits without seeing ya."

"And?" The two responded. Envy understand them. Underworld children! Always gloomy and dark.

"Ann-nd!... she came by to say hello. Now say hi!" Hades demanded.

Thanatos looks over at Envy and grinned, "Hey, Envy. Bye!"

"Whoa- whoa! You didn't ask about her day?" Hades stopped his son.

Thanatos groaned, "But, I said hi already!"

Envy clasp her hands together, "Both of you stop complaining. Jeez, your like little babies!"

"Excuse me!" Hades and Thanatos almost yelled.

Envy nodded, "You heard me."

"Hey, I am-" Envy cuts Thanatos off, "Yes, your death in training- how nice! Yeah, it's lovely you killing people daily bases."

Thanatos growled at his old babysitter, "I am a god and I can send ya a" Hades cut him off, "Hey, you're not sending your sitter to tartarus!"

"WHY?" Thanatos asked.

Envy giggled, "Because..." The brunette got closer to the teen god with a sinister wicked smirk, her eyes turned pitch black and her hair became into dark shadows, "I can tell everyone about your childhood when I was babysitting you. Now if you threat me any more you will have the most and terrfying truth spread around the underworld."

Thanatos swallowed hard seeing Envy's form, "Now be a good god and hug me!" She hugs the god with happy smiles.

The god gave a low growl, "Watch it, Thanny. I don't play tricks unless it's useful." She whispered in his ears.

Hades grinned seeing Envy's self esteem working, "Hmm, so are ya going to tell what he'll do in his childhood?"

Envy smiled after pulled away from Thanatos, "Oh, he was adorable. He use to run butt naked looking for me!" The teenager god slap his face from embarrassment. Even if he tried to kill her. Envy would just talk about his childhood.

Hades snickered, "Oh really?" He crosses his arms pleased with the information.

Envy giggled, "Yup, he always had a crush on me. One time he wanted me to marry him!" Hades had to laugh at this new information.

Thanatos stood stunned, "SHUT UP with that!" The god wanted to disappear from the embarrassment.

Envy patted on the teenagers back, "Awe. Your like your dad. Always flustered when I tell stories. Don't worry, Thanny."

Thanatos cursed in greek under his breathe, "Oh, I miss you so much." Envy hug the god one more time, "You were so tiny when I took care of you!"

"Alright! Alright! Enough with the hugging!" Thanatos pulled away crossing his arms.

Envy pouted, "I understand besides Tamar had been wondering if you are busy but you know-" Thanatos eyes widen in shock, "Tamar? Was wondering if I busy?"

"I'll tell you if you hug me!" Envy smiled opening her arms.

Thanatos bite his bottom lip, "Nah its not worth it..." He saw Envy's curvy figure- somehow a little spark light up his heart. Shit! He thought his crush die a long time ago, "Alright. He went over to hug her. Envy hug him tightly making the god couldn't breathe.. was it worth it? Thanatos notice how curvy and big boobs the brunette have. Yes, it was worth it. If he could get any sweet booty or boobs instead of looking at his playgod.. it's worth it.

"I knew you would change your mind." Envy pulled away, "Tamar wanted to talk to you about something."

Thanatos flustered for a moment seeing Envy's cleavage, "Ye-ah? About what?"

"You have to talk to her," She hummed, as she fixes the items on the able.

Thanatos grinned, "So, she wants a piece of Death, huh?"

"Highly like she wants to date you." Melinoe rolled her eyes.

Envy smiled at Melinoe's response. She finds it cute, "You never know."

Thanatos snared for a moment, "Well, I-" Envy paused him, "Just before you go. I brought offerings if your interested."

The two went over to the table. Envy holds out new chitons, "One for you Than. This one is for Melinoe." The clothing was dark having evil skulls pins. The two gawked at the style and outfits. Envy then holds out one a dark lamp that glows blue light, "Here you go, sweetie. If you want to read take this. It helps your pretty eyes."

Melinoe usually stay in her gloomy form but once she saw the hand craft lamp, "This is very..." she turns on the light seeing blue instead of yellow, "quite interesting."

"Here you go, Thanny." Envy handed the god a couple of cologne, shirts if he ever wanted to blend in the crowd, instruments of tools, and two magazine of playgod, "Hide it where your dad don't take it. I had Tamar looking everywhere for these."

"Ta-tamar got these for me?" Thanatos asked.

Envy nodded, "Yup, I only got the shirts." Then, Envy gave Melinoe a few Gothic material.

"Here, you go!" Envy handed the things to Melinoe.

"Thank you." Melinoe sighed not liking Envy's super perky smile.

She keep giving them more and more things, "I hope you enjoy them."

The two nodded holding their gifts. All of sudden, Mac came in holding her new things, "ENVY! CAN YOU PLAY WITH ME?"

"Of course, sunshine!" She rush over to Mac.

Melinoe sighed, "Why is she always happy?"

Hades grinned, after all those years, Envy was still a babysitter- well an aunt to them. He smiled seeing how the brunette play with his daughter, "She's happy because that's the emotion she choose."

The two look at their father with their eyebrows raised...

* * *

Late at night, Hades thought for a moment. Until it hit him in his sleep. "I GOT IT!"

"GAH!" Persephone jumps out of the bed landing on the floor, "What happened?!"

"Sorry, Seph!" The God use his smoking ability to bring his wife back to the bed.

The Goddess of Life crossed her arms, "So?"

"Oh, yeah!" Hades got up ready to explain his idea, "Okay, listen up, babe!"

Persephone tried her best to stay awake, "Okay, today, Envy came by, right?"

"Yes," Persephone said, "She always come by when she have the chance."

"Yes! Now today I saw her being like an aunt to the brats!" Hades started explaining.

"And?"

"So, when we were talking. She got an idea of me and you going on a very long vacation!" He throws his arms in the air.

Persephone rub her eyes, "A vacation sounds sweet and relaxing." The Lord of the Dead smiled seeing his wife dreaming about the idea then she frowns, "But we can't! Not with the work load Zeus has been giving us!"

"This is where my plan comes in-

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Envy stood in shock while she handed cases of cupcakes, cakes, cookies, and other sweet treats to her costumers in her bakery store. Hades stood standing between the entrance and exit of the counter where workers walk back and forth handing big cakes to the drivers to deliver. It was awkward for the Lord of the Dead in a very puffy, pink and white, swirl, girly environment. Many costumers gave him a strange looking knowing he shouldn't be here since his dark clothing and his bad vibes. Hades saw Jason helping Envy with the casher.

"Come on, babe." Hades explained ignoring everyone that gave him bad looks, "It'll be easy. Besides, your everyone's favorite!"

Envy sighed, "Hades, Zeus is a very crazy god!" She handed boxes to her workers speaking in Spanish to them, "I mean- yeah! I could ask Jason to transform me to seduce-ish the god. But…. Me babysitting your children? I understand Macaria but Thanatos and Melinoe?"

Hades rubs his neck, "Please, Envs! I can't trust Than and his stupid rebellion! Melinoe is alright with her gloomy room. C'mon, I'm beggin' ya here!" He got down on his knees in front of the brunette. Jason tried to hide his laughter with a simple smirk. The crowd murmurs seeing the action. Jafar and the other villains in line arched their eyebrows seeing the God begging on his knees.

Envy sighed, "Get up, Hades!" Even though, she likes how the god begs, "I'll do it." Hades smiled widely.

"Thanks, babe. You're the best," He hugs her, he looks at the crowd seeing some of the villains and heroes giving a weird look, 'Whatta ya lookin at? Have you ever needed a babysitter before?" They look the other way whistling.

Envy giggled, "Okay, I'm taking my break. Jason, can you take over?"

Jason nodded, "No probs." He given her a kiss on the lips and slap her butt, "don't keep me waiting." He purred his words. Envy giggled at her horny husband.

Hades and Envy sat at one of the pink and white chairs, "Okay, first off. How long are you and Sephy going on vacation?"

The god slouches on the chair, "I'm hoping at least two months…"

Envy nodded at the god's answered. It's understandable. "I just- Me and Seph have been so stress out with the work and- and the lack of our relation without talking. We need- We deserve and need this vacation!" He rubs his sides on his forehead.

"Okay. So, what you want me to do with Zeus?" Envy asked.

Hades taps his fingers on the glass table, "I need you to seduce him in any ways. Like- just make him change the work load and give us a break."

"What if he tries to rape me?" Envy asked.

Hades grinned, "Look, Babe. You're smart. You said Jason can be you, right."

"Ye-ah, but my Jason would just kill it." Envy pouted.

"Excuse me," Jason said while he wrapped his arms around Envy's neck, "I think I can take that job. Besides, I know what guys like and if Zeus knows what he wants from you then let's say I be able to seduce him for ya."

Envy made a worry look, "What if Hera comes in or he tries to touch you? You're being me!"

Jason nodded, "Don't worry. I got a plan."

"Great. Now Envy," Hades grinned, "I need you to stay in the Underworld you know do a little things like before…"

"I can't go there!"

The god's smile faded, "Whatta ya mean?"

"Hades, I got kids to feed and my bakery!" Envy explained, "I mean I can stop the bakery for a bit and stay in the underworld but I have bills to pay!"

"We have bills to pay." Jason corrected since most of his money goes to the shop and house.

Hades smirks, "No problem, babe." He took out his check and write down the numbers, "Since, ya been so good to me. I can give ya this! Just close your shop for two months and I'll give ya this much!" He shows them the numbers.

"What the fu-!" Jason almost fell off his chair, "This is WOW!"

Envy frowned, "Hades, you know, I'll do it even when you don't pay me and I know how much you hate spending money." Jason nodded with his wife.

Hades rolled his eyes, "I hate spending money on the stupidest things. Look Envy, you gave up so much time to time. Now it's my turn to help ya out." Envy smiled at the god's kindness.

Envy pause for a moment, "How about this?" She push the check back to Hades, "I work in my bakery for a month while your children are-" Hades cut her off, "Whoa. Whoa, Envs. Don't mean to offend you but have you seen this place. It's not Underworld approval! It's sooo pink. Mac would love this but Thanatos and Melinoe?"

"Hades," Envy snickered, "They will stay in our house not in our bakery. Watch they'll find it more interesting in my house then your tartarus."

"Oh, hahahaha." Hades said.

"They will just stay for a month while I get all the orders up. Then, I'll close for a month staying in the underworld besides, I think it's time for my kiddies to have a tour of their uncle's world." Hades smiled at the thought Envy treats a smart overprotected older brother. In fact, he prefers her over then his crazy real family.

"We are going to see Uncle Hades' Underworld!" Sunshine pops up wearing her usual crazy colorful outfits with her twin sister.

Envy giggled, "Now Sunny. This is a test that you and your sister can handle the Underworld."

"And me," Jason said hugging his wife, "It's been awhile."

Envy nodded while giggling, "Like a mini vacation in the dark spooky world!"

Hades nodded, "Okay, you got a deal. Look if Than or Mel do anything crazy just call me or Seph."

"Don't worry. Those angels won't do anything!" Envy smirks thinking about her evil form. Hades grinned in approval.

Jason crosses his arms, "So, when do we seduce the Z?"

* * *

"HERRRRRRAAAA!" Zeus roared hitting the pink cloud door, "We need to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about!" Hera scream over the door, "I'm going to mother!" She made the pink cloud disappear along with her.

Zeus rolled his eyes, "Augh! Why me?" He shook his head knowing he shouldn't have sex with a nymph on their bed.

The King of Gods sat on his thorn feeling very bored. "I see, your well too Zeus." Hearing the familiar voice made him smiled. He looks up seeing Envy wearing her light blue bakery dress.

A smiled crept on the god's face. He notices 'his' Envy changed; very big booty and nice round breasts. "Envy," The god smiled getting off his throne, "you very delicious."

The brunette smiled, seeing the god getting close to her. She twirl around him sitting on his thorn, "I know," She showed off her long legs seeing the long white stockings with a bow on the top, "I've been very well."

The god stood gawking at her legs. He knew Envy's evil form was so ugly and disturbing he had to break it off. Deep down he still wants the innocent little naïve female with those amazing curves. She's too perfect to refuse. "Hmph, is your hero pleasing you right." He got close at the female.

Envy giggled, "Of course, he is!" She let Zeus see the view of her cleavage the god nearly came! His aroused throbbed.

"So? Why are you here?" Zeus asked knowing Envy would never come to Olympus by herself.

Envy got up letting the god sit on his thorn, "Just need a favor." She turns around sitting on the god's lap.

Zeus drooled at those round big breasts, "What favor is that?" He let his hand rest on her big butt.

Envy pouted letting her big eyes sparkled, "You letting Hades and Persephone take a little break."

Zeus burst out, "What? Never!" He let Envy get off of him.

* * *

"Come on, Jason!" Envy nearly shouted at the black portal Hades made, "Seduce that big dumb jerk!"

Little Hades giggled while letting her mom carry him, "Dad looks silly being you!"

Tamar, Nite, Zag, Star, Sunny, and Hades watch the show, "I find this very unmanly for dad." Nite said.

"He's doing it for your uncle." Envy said with a giggled, "But, I have that BIG OF AN ASS!?"

"YEAH!" The all said out loud.

"I never knew…." Envy said but she adores the dress her husband wore.

Tamar plays with her fingers feeling very uneasy, "You never knew you have a big butt?" Hades asked.

Envy blushed from the embarrassment, "Well, I thought my butt was average now I can see why Zeus is soo obsess with me!"

* * *

Jason rolled his eyes at the god. Being his wife was easy to do. He would never let anyone touch his Envy. She is his' and he is hers'! He sighed getting up; "I can give you a kiss if you do it!"

Zeus arch his eyebrow then smirks, "You would kiss me? So, you can let my brother and his wife get a break?"

"Huh uh!" 'Envy' said with a big fake smile.

Zeus rubs his chin then he wraps his big strong arms around her waist, 'How about something a little more?"

Jason shuddered, "What do you want?"

Zeus grins, "You know, what I want." He gropes her left boob.

Jason shudders again, "No SEX!" She pulled away.

Zeus frowned, "Then, I won't do your favor."

Jason never knew how selfish this god was. He only cares about women. What a jerk? "How about…" She whispered in the god's ear.

"Huh uh," Zeus rubs his chin, "You would do that." Envy nodded. The god grinned widely.

* * *

"What is he thinking?" Envy asked seeing Zeus sitting on his thorn.

Hades sighed, "Only Cronos knows."

The group stared seeing the tanned god putting a long strip pole in front of him, "Oh my-" Sunny shouted, "EWWWWw! Dad is gonna strip!"

Tamar fixed her hair, "Technically father is in mother's form. So, it's mother stripping for Zeus."

Envy sighed, "I bet that god is happy!" She fumed angrily at this. Her poor Jason dealing with this crap.

* * *

"Yes!" Zeus gawked seeing Envy grinding against the pole, "If only I nectar."

Jason wanted to barf, "Well, this is just the beginning of the dance!" He wishes it were over. He took off his dress showing the long stocking and thin underwear and white bra. Zeus clapped at the view. He would throw crash in the air and some place it in certain places Jason wishes it didn't happened.

Zeus places a singles between Envy's bottom while she grinds against the pole, "You are a dirty thing." He pulled her making her sat on his lap. He kisses her roughly.

Jason stood in shock wanting to throw up so badly. This god is terrible.

* * *

"Oh my poor Jason!" Envy and Hades stood in the room by themselves. She kicked her kids out so they wouldn't have to see the horror.

" Yeesh, this god is something." Hades shook his head.

"My pumpkin is making out with a god! He's not even gay!" Envy fumed.

Hades places a hand on Envy's shoulder, "Let's just take a break from this and wait."

"All right." The two left the room. They didn't need to see more.

After two hours. Envy and Hades went back to the show. They saw Jason getting out the room and started to throw up, "Awe, jeez. Don't tell me that god…"

Envy shuddered, "My baby!" Hades decided to pause the view.

Jason walks in the house turning back to his normal self. He felt very ill, "My baby!" Envy rushed over to her husband giving him sweet kisses on the neck and cheek.

"Get me a bucket!" Jason vomits in the trashcan.

Envy frowned, "My baby. What did he do to you?"

"An hour of making out and stripping! Then, I had to put him to sleep since he drank too many nectars he found." Jason shudders still vomiting.

Hades walk in seeing Jason in a dress, "Did he?"

"No! But he did let you guys off for two months." Jason finished puking and hug his Envy, "Thank god, it wasn't the real you."

Envy smiled brightly, "I'm gonna make love to you all night long, my love." She snaps her fingers making Jason's dress disappear and back to his waiter outfit.

"You better." Jason felt a little sick, "I'm going to brush my teeth. That made out was disgusting. Damn God doesn't even know how to brush his teeth!" Envy almost barfs.

Hades shudders, "Ewww. Don't say anything! I don't want to puke!"

"Hades! You own Jason!" Envy pouted, "He's all traumatize by this!"

Jason shook his head, "No-no. I did what I had to do. A friend in need is a friend in deed. Here." Jason handed the god a golden scroll.

Hades opened it seeing Zeus' signature big and bright. "He approves this!"

Envy skip over reading the scroll, "Looks like. So, how we got a deal?"

Hades grinned widely, "Of course, we do! Besides, I think its time for Than 's punishment."

* * *

At the Underworld Table, all the family members began eating their meal. Hades grinned how quiet his family was when it comes to eating. He looks down seeing his soup with worms around. Mac chewed her meal while wearing a pink dress Envy made for her.

"So, I got some news, Seph." Hades said slowly seeing if his wife was paying attention.

The blond haired goddess turned over to the Lord of the Dead with hope in her eyes, "How did it go?"

Hades smiled, he took out the golden scroll from his chiton. "Check it." He said handing it over to his wife.

Persephone skinned through the golden scroll mumbles the words on the scroll to herself. Her eyes widen seeing the last print, "He signed it and approves it!"

Hades crosses his arms while nodding, "Yup."

"This is amazing! Oh my…." She was too happy. She started hugging and kissing her husband.

The underworld children arch their eyebrows, "What happened?" Macaria asks her parents.

Persephone said in joy, "Your father and I are going away for two months on a very special vacation!"

"TWO MONTHS?" Thanatos asked out loud.

Hades nodded as his answer, "Yup! Since, you're the one who made us suffer from your stupid action! Now it's our turn to get a break! That means we are going without you brats!"

Melinoe shrugs at the situation. She never is fond with special happy moments. "So, you're leaving us here?" She asked.

Hades let out an evil laughter, "Hahaha, leaving you brats in the Underworld by yourselves?"

"Well, Than is fourteen years old. Can't he take 'care' of us?" Melinoe aired quoted knowing that she and Mac can take care of themselves very well. Well, Macaria needs a little help here and there.

Thanatos nodded at this, "Yeah! I'm old enough!"

"Pfft and let you ruin the only place we have to live in?" Hades rolled his eyes, "No! You three are gonna have a babysitter."

Thanatos and Melinoe groaned at this, "We are not two!" Thanatos whined.

Hades sighed, "You guys are going to have a babysitter whether you like it or not! Besides, I think your going to like her since she been with us since you were little."

Macaria eyes sparkled in joy, "Yay! Envy is gonna babysit us!" It's amazing how she can guess so well when it comes to good things.

Melinoe and Thanatos sighed at this. "You really gonna let us have a babysitter?" Melinoe asked.

Hades nodded, "Yup. Besides, she part of the family so don't start trouble! She been with us since you were two." He pointed at Thanatos.

"Yeah. Yeah." The teenager god rolls his eyes. He just can't believe his father is giving him a babysitter. "So, wait. Do I get a curfew when I'm training?"

Hades lips twisted into a smirk, "Since, once I gave Envy in your care. She'll decide. Even, if it's something about The Fates and all that junk. She is the boss and you'll have to follow her rules!"

Thanatos groaned, "Augh! But, I'm DEATH!"

"Oh boo hoo ho!" Hades mocked, "You should've have been more smart."

Thanatos mumbled a few words in greek, "So, when she's coming, sweetflames?" Persephone asked. She got so many things to do. She got to pack, get a nice glowing tan, and buy a swimsuit or bikini.

"See that's when I need all you to handle this. I know Mac will be having the time of her life but this is very serious." Hades became very serious towards his two oldest offspring.

"What happened?" Persephone asked.

Hades bite his bottom lip, " You see, Envy have a business with her bakery. So, she told me one month they can stay over at her house for a month."

"WHAT?" Thanatos, Melinoe and Persephone nearly shouted in shock.

Macaria clapped her hands in joy, "Yay! I get to help make cupcakes with Envy!"

Persephone shook her head in belief, "Are you sure about this? Envy's house is pretty bright with light colors and her bakery is very- well pink!"

Melinoe groaned, "Pink? Why can't we stay here?"

Hades sighed, "Look just bear with it. Envy had a few trouble with this. The only way she has to work with it… is to let you three spend one month there while she finishes whatever she has to finish! Then, she and her family will come here and stay for a month here."

"Wait, her and her family is coming here?" Persephone asked in confusion.

Hades nodded, "Yup. I agree with it. She wants her family to take a tour at the old Underworld. Her children were excited."

"You don't hear that every day." Persephone giggled, how strange her best friend's family is.

"Tell me about it." Hades rubs his neck, "You know, her baby boy, Hades is talking now."

"He is!" Persephone smiled.

"Yup, smart kid too." Hades slurped one of his worms.

Persephone humed until she look at the scroll, "So, how did Zeus let you sign this?"

"Well," Hades nearly laughs, "That's another interesting story."

* * *

"Well, I hope you got everything ready!" Persephone said helping Macaria pack her toys, coloring books, and clothes.

Thanatos walks back and forth trying to think what is he missing, "Yeah. I just keep forgetting something."

"You cologne to impress Tamar." Melinoe said taking out her black blue suitcase with chains and spikes around it.

"Oh yeah!" Thanatos in the bathroom getting out the cologne Tamar got for him, "Yeah, she'll like this."

"Yeah, because she bought it!" Melinoe rolled her eyes walking pass by the bathroom.

"What's with you?" Thanatos growled at his sister's bad mood.

Melinoe sighed, "I'm staying in a house full of happy and pink environment. How do you think I feel?"

"It won't be that bad." Thanatos shrugs.

"That's easy for you because you got Tamar to hang around and drool on." Melinoe said, "Did you even ask her out after you stole her first kiss?"

Thanatos stood quiet for a moment, "I been busy."

"Yeah, let's go with that." Melinoe knew her brother was lying.

"ALRIGHT! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE! WE ARE LEAVING IN FIVE SECONDS!" Hades roared.

"Yay! I get to see Envy and her cupcakes!" Macaria ran holding her pink suitcase with flowers, "I can't wait." The two oldest of her siblings walk in with their luggage.

"Are we ready?" Hades asked.

"Ready!" They said.

* * *

"Now," Persephone began telling everything to Envy, "Macaria-" Envy smiled, "I know. It's not my first time. Now go and enjoy yourself with your man."

Jason put his arm around Hades shoulders away from the girls, "Look. I got this book on sex moves." He handed the book to the god, "It really spice things up." Hades grinned then he saw Envy rubbing her back.

"You had your night?" Hades asked.

Jason grinned widely, "Yeah. It was soo worth it. She made my day. Whoo, once she's into it. She'll never stop."

Hades grinned, "Like my wife." The two laughs.

"This book is wonders. Just read it and sometimes," Jason whispered in the god's ear, "rub her feet or massage her shoulders when she feels stress. It really helps." The god nodded.

Envy saw Macaria looking at the cupcakes while Melinoe sat one of the chairs alone. Thanatos was fixing his flamed. Then, you hear door slams in the house. Tamar walks in the bakery from the back stairs. She wore sweatpants with a grey sweater with her earbuds in her ear, "Hey." She said quickly walking out of the bakery. She didn't even look at Thanatos.

"She ignores you." Melinoe said. Thanatos growled at his younger sister while she rolls her eyes at him.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Little Hades started running in the room. He started wobbling a bit then fell landing on his butt. His messy hair made Envy giggled. It was cute. The little boy didn't know anything.

"What? What?" Envy cooed picking up her two year old.

"HADES! You better get your butt here," Sunny and Star ran in the room holding their combs and little Hades' outfit.

The little boy snuggled against his mother, "No-no! You huwt me!" He hides his face between her mother's breasts.

Envy saw the Underworld couple and smiled, "This place is never quiet, hehe."

Melinoe groaned, "What? AUGH!"

"Hey, shut up!" Hades hissed while his daughter shook her head.

Sunny went over to her little baby brother, "C'mon Hades. Let me fix your hair."

"No!" Little Hades huffed hugging his mother, "No-no!"

"What were you two doing to poor Little Hades?" Envy put her hands on her hips.

Sunny and Star giggled nervously, "Hehehe, about that."

"They huwt me! They-They went oooohhffff!" Little Hades grab his hair showing his mother that they tried to make pigtails out of his ruffled wavy hair.

Envy nodded, "You two stop dressing up your brother. He's very sensitive."

Sunny pouted, "But he laughs until we pulled a his hair hard too much, hehehe."

Envy made a serious look, "You two leave him along for now. He'll get scared half to DEATH!" Little Hades nodded.

Thanatos chuckled, "Babe, Death is right here."

"NOT IN MY HOUSE IT AIN'T!" Envy made a very serious look, "You may be death but in my house your equal like Tamar, Zag, Nite, everyone."

Hades whistled impress at Envy's parenting skills, "Augh! So, that means I can't do my training?" Thanatos asked.

Envy smiled, "Only if you followed my rules." Little Hades nodded at his mother.

"Huh! Mommy and Daddy are in charge of the house!" Little Hades replied remembering the rules. Sunny and Star nodded in agreement.

Jason chuckled, "I think your gonna hate it or love it. It depends which road you take."

Thanatos groaned, "Fi-nuh-uhe!"

Persephone saw Little Hades nibbling on his mother's hair, "He's sooo adorable!" Macaria gawked at the baby too.

"Titi!" Little Hades looks over at the blond goddess.

"What?" Persephone asked.

Envy giggled, "It mean auntie in Spanish." Little Hades reach out over to Persephone to be carried.

"Awe, he likes me!" Persephone holds him while Little Hades giggled.

Hades saw Melinoe and Thanatos at a distance, "You two better be on your best behavior."

"You're telling us what to do?" Thanatos stare at his father with disbelief, "What about Macaria? She's freakin' five years old!"

Hades poked where Macaria stood. The two teenagers look at Macaria gawking and playing with Envy's daughters.

"Point taken." Thanatos sighed.

Little Hades saw Hades, "You have my name!" He said.

Hades look at the child surprised, "No. You have my name."

Little Hades shook his head, "Nope. I'm Hades! You have my name."

"Nooo." Hades began, "Your ma' named you after me, capeesh."

"I don't want sushi!" Little Hades replied miss hearing the word capeesh.

"Sweetie, your uncle is trying to say that I named you after him." Envy smiled giving a kiss at her son.

"Oh. Ok!" Little Hades turned over to his uncle, "I have your name."

Hades laughs ruffling at the young boy's hair, "Cute kid."

"Hehehehe." Little Hades snuggled against Persephone.

The door opened and Tamar enters back at the bakery, "Sorry! I didn't mean to leave without a word. I was busy with something." Tamar walks by to kiss Little Hades on the head.

"Where you went?" Envy asked.

Tamar smiled with a silently blushed on her cheeks, "Visiting an old friend of mine. He wanted to meet up. So, we can plan where we going. Can I go on a picnic with him?"

Envy eyes wander seeing Thanatos rolling his eyes. "Sure, you can." Tamar smiled giving a kiss on her mother's cheek.

"Okay, I'ma get dress!" Tamar saw Thanatos, Macaria, and Melinoe, "Hello!"

Melinoe glared at her. "Hey, Tamz!" Thanatos smiled.

"HI!" Macaria jumps up and down.

Tamar looks at Persephone and Hades, "Hi! I hope you have fun on your vacation! Use protection!" Tamar went off up stairs to get dress.

Persephone stood quiet for a moment, "Did she say, "Use protection,"?"

Envy giggled, "Huh uh. It's a thing her classmate and her say. She say that to us all the time. I think she keeps thinking we're going to have more babies."

Hades look at her, "Are you?"

Jason laughed, "Of course, we are!"

Envy blushed a little, "I wouldn't mind having maybe four more."

Persephone eyes widen in shock, "That's a lot, Envy. Don't you want time for you and Jason?"

Jason went over to wrap Envy's waist, "We have a plan. At least once a week we go out. Me and her only." He kissed her on the lips.

Hades grinned, "How about sex?"

Jason grinned, "At least twice a day." Envy nudges him with embarrassment, "What?'

"It's just its sort of a secret since," Envy pointed at her daughters.

Persephone nodded, "I see."

Thanatos and Melinoe were bored. "Can I see where we're sleeping?" Melinoe asked. She hated looking at the pink hearts and spots everywhere. It annoys her.

Envy clapped her hands together, "Of course. Come on. Let me show you." The group went to the other part of the entrance to Envy's house.

The place was bright with only white and soft pastel colors. The living room connected with the dinner room. The dinner room connected with the dinner room. There was on part it went upstairs but behind the stairs was the down stairs. Zag came running down the stairs, "Mom! I made space for Thanatos in our room!"

Envy smiled, "Thanny, you'll be sharing a room with Nite and Zag." The group went upstairs. At the top their was a hug hall way. This time the colors are a bit dark. Melinoe likes this. She saw the red blood long line carpet going down the end.

Zag went in open the door where him and his brother share. The group looks in seeing Zag and Nite's room. It's in a shade of dark blue with black across the walls. Zag's bed was a big with blue sheets unlike Nite's bed with black and dark colors. He had skulls on his bed. While Zag's had lighting bolts and shades of green or blue. Zag slept on the left side and Nite on the right. The two had different rugs. Zag's blue and Nite's black. The two share a basketball hop in the middle on the room.

Thanatos saw a bedroll on the floor arching his eyebrows. Envy frowned, "Where is Thanatos' bed?"

Nite and Zag laughed, "Right here. You'll be sleeping on the floor." Nite pointed at the floor.

"It's supper comfy and well, black." The two laughs so hard.

Thanatos growled, "Hell no! I'm not sleeping on the floor. Who do you think I am?"

"A slug." The two laughs. They saw their mother with a disapproval look. Nite pouted, "Don't worry, ma." Nite slides on a wall with space. He elbows it making a large bed appear.

"You think we would let you sleep on the floor?" Nite chuckled patting Thanatos' back.

Zag grinned, "I find it funny how he reacted over sleeping on the floor." The two laugh at him.

Thanatos growled, "Watch you'll be having nightmares!"

"Ohhh, we're so scared. I hope DEATH won't touch my nuts." Nite hold his crotch area joking around.

"NITE!" Envy said in a serious voice.

"What?" Nite pouted, "I'm just joking."

Envy put her hands on Thanatos' shoulder, "Leave, poor Thanny alone. He can be very tempermental. Gets it from his father."

"Your damn right!" Hades grinned.

Thanatos sighed, "Your lucky I won't hurt you." Nite and Zag grinned at the god.

Jason put Thanatos' luggage on the large black bed, "Damn, what are you carrying in here? Rocks?"

Thanatos grinned at the boys, "Nothing but toys." Nite and Zag grinned holding something behind them.

Envy sighed, "Please, don't fight with dangerous weapons. I just clean this place."

"Come on, ma! We'll clean up." Nite pouted giving his big puppy eyes.

Envy shook her head, "NO! Now help Thanatos unpack. Now let's go put Maccie's things away."

"Yay!" Mac rush over to the twins room, "Come on! I wanna see how it looks like!"

Envy giggled rushing to open the door. Mac let out a loud shriek of joy. The twins' room was full of dolls, rainbows, and all shades of girly. "YAY! Can we play?" Mac asked the twins. The twins giggled taking out all their toys.

"We got dresses, too." Sunny open their dress up closet. Macaria felt like she die and gone to the Elysians Fields. The little goddess eyes turned very big and shiny.

"It's beautiful!" Macaria quickly rushes over to play a long while Jason put her luggage on a large pink bed.

"Now, for Melinoe!" Envy giggled until they heard a loud slam. Tamar came out wearing a white dress.

"Sup!" Tamar did her peace out sign, "I gotta go! Pack me some food!" She went over to hug Persephone and Hades, "Bye, have a great time! And don't have sex in the pool you get bad rashes and infections that way." Hades and Persephone made a face while Tamar went running down stairs. Thanatos watches Tamar going down stairs arching his eyebrows. Usually, Tamar would be happy to see him but this wasn't the House of the Mouse. Maybe this how she was when she have to be "normal" during her school life with her friends.

"Melinoe, you'll be sharing Tamar's room." Envy smiled about to open Tammy's room until Melinoe eyes widen, "NO way! I refuse to sleep with Tamar."

Envy frowned, "Why?"

Hades face palm him self, "Mel, your sharing a room with Tammy!"

"Why? So, I can see white everywhere?" Melinoe huffed, "I rather be swallowed whole by Cronos."

Envy giggled, "Very well, Mellie. I have no problem with that even Tamar was complaining about that."

"Why?" Persephone asked.

Envy was about to speak until Jason spoke for her, "It's hard to explain. Tammy mostly said Melinoe would hate her room so there wouldn't be a point to share with her."

"And I figure she didn't set up the bed for Melinoe." Envy frowned leaving Tamar's room door closed, "Knowing her."

Thanatos rolled his eyes. How could Envy know what Tamar is? How could Tamar's parents know what Tammy needs? Envy snaps her finger making another room appear next to Tamar's, "Here you go, Mellie."

The blue-paled goddess opens the door seeing a large dark room. The walls were painted in a shade of blues. Her large blue sheets bed having so much pillows. Then, seeing the floor blue rugs then on one wall was painted black. She had a black wooden desk with blue lamp.

"Envy, I think you spoiled my children too much." Hades said looking at the room.

Envy giggled, "Oh come now, Hades. Your children needs to feel like it's home. Thanatos. Macaria. Are you two fine sharing with my children?"

Macaria holds a couple of dolls nodding her heads very fast, "YES!"

Envy looks over at Thanatos, "Yeah. It's nothing biggie." The teenager god said. Like he cares besides Nite and Zag are acceptable. They are not like his cousins. Annoying as Tartarus.

Melinoe puts her bag in her room, "What time dinner starts?"

"Mmm," Envy rubs her chin, "At five, I assume."

"Okay." She said in a drone tone, "I'll be there. Um.. Thanks for the… room." She closed the door.

Envy frowned hoping more from the goddess. "Well, I think you guys will have a tour of the house later!" She smiled at the underworld teenager and child.

While Thanatos and Macaria was unpacking. Envy, Jason and the Underworld couple went downstairs. Persephone holds a half a sleep baby boy in her arms, "I think he's fallen asleep." The goddess handed the baby to Envy.

"He's such a sleepy head." Envy smiled kissing her baby boy's head. Little Hades yawned fallen a sleep in his mother's arms.

Hades smiled rubbing the boy's back, "Look Envs, I'm being serious. If anything goes wrong just call me or Seph. We are happy to help. I mean it, if anything goes wrong with Thanatos or Melinoe. Please, tell me. Well, mostly Thanatos. Just keep an eye on him."

"Oh Hades. Don't worry. You and your wife need time to relax. It won't kill you to give me some trust in me." Envy smiled at the god, she playfully punch him of the shoulder, "Besides, I think this is good for Melinoe and Thanatos."

"Yeah, make them live like this was Olympus." Hades joked.

"My house is not that bright." Envy pouted, "My question is.. Does Melinoe always want to be alone?"

"She's an Underworld Kid. What do you think?" Hades asked.

Envy shrugs, "I'm just wondering because I don't know her that well. She is always quiet and always wanting to be alone in dark places."

"Ehh, it's Melinoe. Besides, she's being nice to you since you know, you're all you!" Envy nodded at the response.

"Well, we'll be fine. Now you guys should be going to your vacations." Envy saw her silver clock dangling from the wall. She began pushing the goddess and god of the Underworld out of the house, "I hope you have fun. Please, take care of yourself and don't do anything that me and Jason won't do." She giggled.

"Geez, babe. All ready kicking us out." Hades grinned.

Persephone giggled hugging Envy and Jason, "I hope you can handle this. Now you and your husband take care. Don't do stuff we wouldn't do." The goddess playfully stick her tongue out. Envy giggled nodding at the goddess.

Envy and Jason wave good bye seeing the couple leaving with ords and smoke. Envy sighed in relief, "Finally, they left."

"They only worry for you." Jason kissed her on the lips, "I know I would if I was father of the Grim Reaper, Goddess who brings ghosts, and Goddess of Good Death."

"True but I had babysit them since I was sixteen! I can handle them." Envy smiled kissing Jason. The large male purred with lust, "Ohhh."

"I can't wait when the children are a sleep." Jason smake his wife big bottom, "I'm gonna make you faint."

Envy blushed bright red, "After all these years and pregnancies you still think I'm beautiful."

Jason pulled her in giving her the biggest French kiss, "Wow!" Envy sighed at the surprised.

"I love you. You are mine and I never get bored of you." Jason kissed her forehead, "Your sooo beautiful and let's not forget when we're in bed."

Envy giggled, "Oh Jason! Your such a horny dog!"

"For you that is." Jason purred his words making his wife squealed in delight.

"Oh Jason, I love you!" Envy kisses him on the lips, "Just wait and see the surprise I have for you." Jason wiggled his eyebrows making his wife smile widely.

* * *

Tamar holds her picnic basket hearing her mother and Hades talking. She better go to the bakery exit. She walks until, "So? Where you goin'?"

Tamar smiled, "Oh hi, Than. I'm just seeing a friend of mine." Thanatos leaned on the doorway with his arms cross.

"Oh?" He got a little closer.

Tamar nodded, "Yes. It's what I do when I'm not all into my science, death-logic stuff. I need to hang with my amigos." She notices Thanatos' hair flickered when he turns his head.

"So, I'm like a way to pass time?" Thanatos asked.

Tamar wasn't sure what to say, "Um.. you are the one who haven't talkin' to me since Valentines' Day…"

"Tamz," Thanatos explained, "Well, we did see each other but we haven't be chillin' together. Besides, I've been busy with business and now we have the time for, you know, me and you." He wiggled his eyebrows. Tamar smiled seeing Thanatos' grin showing his sharp white fangs. Gosh, he's cute.

"I like too but," Tamar frowned, "I got to go to a picnic with my friend." She kissed Thanatos on the cheek, "Maybe later."

"Come on, Babe. Can't ya ditch?"

Tamar giggled, "I have a life too! Let me just hang with my friends. I need at least two hours of human contact."

"Then, it'll be just me and you." Thanatos asked. The tan Latina nodded blowing a kiss at Than. She left out of the house. The teenager god could never understand why Tamar was so amazed by mortals. They complain about life then once they die. They complain about that and wish for life. They never can get enough of anything.

* * *

It was five. Thanatos notice Tamar broke his promise. Maybe she was having so much fun. He puts on his black shirt and walk downstairs hearing loud laughter. Walking inside the kitchen he saw Nite and Zag throwing bread at each other. Envy giggled seeing the bread landing inside the light brown basket.

"Hi, Thanny." Envy smiled putting the plates on the table. Sunny and Macaria puts the napkins on the table.

"Hey." Thanatos sat down on his spot.

Nite grinned, "I see you want to sit next to Tamar." Thanatos sighed annoyed by this demigod.

"Are you always this annoying?"

"Maybe, bro." Nite grinned showing his white fangs, "Tamar is coming late, mom."

"Ah. She called you?" Envy asked.

"Nope. I just feel it. It's a twin thing." Envy nodded at her son's answered.

Zag put the bowl of smash potatoes on the middle of the table, "Mom, can I put the baked beans here." He holds another bowl full of black beans smashed on the side.

"Of course, you can." Envy went over to hug her son.

Envy saw Thanatos slouching on his spot, "You want to help?"

"Nah." Thanatos said.

Envy giggled, "Alright. EVERYONE DINNER IS READY!" The whole family started to take seats. Envy let Macaria sit next to her and Sunny. Little Hades sat on his stool next to the father.

Melinoe came down stairs looking at the white sheets. This place was too bright for her taste. She just had to deal with it. She sat next to her brother and an empty spot on her right. Looks like it's Tamar's spot. Star sat between her brother Zag and Nite. Zag's left was the father. Jason wore a pop collar white shirt showing his man cleavage. Envy purred at her husband. The two gave lustful looks at each other. Melinoe gagged at the lovey dovey couples. It's like watching her parents.

"This looks yummy!" Macaria eyes widen at the large filled table seeing so many food, "It's like Grandma Nyx's meals."

Zag grinned, "Mom loves to feed us! So, eat as much as you want. She hates left overs." Nite started filling his plate with rice, beans, bread, grilled chicken, steak, salad, smash potatoes, and worms.

"Whoa this is new?" Sunny has a spoonful of worms.

Jason smiled at Envy, "So, worms are part of our diet?"

Thanatos slurped them while looking at Envy and Jason. "I thought since we have guests might as well try to make them feel like home as much as possible."

"How is this like our home?" Melinoe said in a droned tone, "This place is tooo AUGH! Terrible."

Sunny shook her head, "Yeah, let emo girl talk about terrible places."

Melinoe shot a glare at the blond, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Sunny crosses her arms, "Your just a hater cause that's all you can do." She started mocking Melinoe's voice, "Like OMG this place is sooo terrible cause it's not dark and gloomy. Boohoo hoo!" Nite and Zag chuckled quietly.

Melinoe growled turning angry, "That's enough from the two of you." Envy said in a very serious voice, "There will be no fighting in my house. Do. You. Understand." Her voice became dark and serious.

"Yes, mom." Sunny pouted taking a mouthful of her worms and shuddered at the taste.

Melinoe stood quiet in response. Jason purred, "I love it when your strict."

Envy blushed giving small giggles, "Looks like happy-fun time is gonna start soon!" Nite hummed.

Zag snickered, "Prepare for earbuds and ipod music!" The two laughs while having food in their mouths.

"Ew." Star and Macaria made a face. Then, the two giggled.

"Mommy! I want worms!" Little Hades frowned trying to reach out. Envy scoop and put it on her son's tiny bowl, "Here you go, my little night waker."

Little Hades grabbed a fist full shoving in his mouth, "Mmmm, taste like…. Chicken."

Jason chuckled, "It's full of protein makes you live longer." Thanatos snorted at the fact.

"Life and Death. Potatoes and Tomatoes." Nite chewed his food while talking, "Penis and Vaginas."

"Hey!" Envy covered Macaria ears, "Nite use proper language."

"But those are scientific terms!" Envy shook her head. Macaria wasn't paying attention while she eats.

"Life and Death is soooo overrated." Sunny giggled.

"I don't think so!" Hearing a female voice walking in. Thanatos grinned seeing Tamar sitting next to Melinoe.

"Well, well. Looks whole came back." Nite wiggled his eyebrows, "How was your boyfriend?"

Thanatos and Jason choked up on their water, "Boyfriend?" Jason coughed while Little Hades giggled.

"I didn't know you had a bf." Envy asked handing her daughter a plate.

Tamar laughed, "Boyfriend? Really?"

"My bad," Nite corrected himself, "Your dangerous lover."

Jason and Thanatos once again choked up on their meal, "Lover?" Envy asked.

"I didn't know you have a lover, Tamar?" Jason asked trying to stay calm.

Tamar laughed again, "You believe Nite? I don't have either! I was just hanging out with my friends."

Thanatos arches his eyebrows, "I think you were making out with that boy next door!" Nite pretended to make out with someone while Tamar blushed bright red at the scene, "Ohhh Ricardo, you have such a way with words."

"I don't do that." Tamar tucks her hair behind her hair. She smiled at her family feeling awkward next to Melinoe. This Gothic female is always giving her the look.

Nite continued, "I bet you added some tongue and go mmmm." He made slurping sounds. Melinoe drop her spoon leaving it on the bowl.

"Augh, I'm not hungry now." She mumbled feeling disgusted by Nite's actions.

Envy frowned, "You should eat. Your sooo thin!" She began adding more food on Melinoe's plate.

"Augh, I'm not like you guys." Melinoe mumbled. She really hate this vacation. This place is nothing she wanted. Now they want her to eat exotic meals. She looks over at Thanatos. He was chowing down a bowl full of chili with black beans. Then, her little sister eating tacos and white rice.

"This is sooo good. You should eat Melinoe!" Macaria responded while chewing.

Envy clasp her hands together, "I'm glad you like it, Mac! Save room for desert."

"Desert?" The three Underworld children asked in shock. With all of this food how can they have room for desert?

Tamar stare at her brothers chowing down all the meals, "Damn! Are you guys fat or what?"

Zag swallowed a big piece of steak, "Well, you can say that. I'm so hungry."

"I love food." Nite swallow a bowl full of worms, "If I would marry it. I soo would but then again- I'll be a black widow."

"You'll be a murdered." Star giggled, she had a mouthful of beans and rice.

Nite grinned showing his perfect white fangs, "You can say that."

"Oh my," Envy saw the food on the table running out, "Melinoe, I think you should at least eat as much as you can."

Melinoe sighed looking at her dinner. She took one bite of her white rice and black beans. "Its alright if you don't finish it." Jason said cutting a piece of steak on his plate, "You get use to big dinners like this. I remember when your father and mother came over to dinner once when Tamar, Nite, and Zag were babies."

Macaria gasps, "Are you going to tell us a story?" She hops on her seat up and down.

"Sure." Jason grinned, "This was the time Zeus was still trying to get my Envy." His wife blushed bright red.

Tamar smiled listening to the story. "One day Zeus tries to seduce Envy by giving her some nectar but Hades some how switch the drinks and made Zeus sleep with someone else. Anyway, I invited him to dinner with his wife."

Thanatos saw Tamar smiling. Gosh, she's soo hot with that white dress. How she show the perfect amount of cleavage and her flawless skin. He bite his bottom lip seeing Tamar's pink plump lips twisting into a smile. He wouldn't mind kissing her again.

"So, when they came over. Envy wanted to make it very special so," Thanatos snap his head back listening to the story, "It was the biggest dinner I had ever had. I bet your parents had too. Not even Nyx can pull it off. So, much food."

Envy giggled, "How Hades tries to show respect to my cooking by eating almost everything on my table!"

"That was just too much for me, too." Jason chuckled, "Then, you walk in with a plate full of cookies, cakes, and cupcakes. What did you try to do? Kill Hades."

Envy giggled making her face turn a little red, "It was soo funny. Hades is a wonderful god and all but he could have spoke his mind."

Melinoe nibbled on her meal, "This is too much, Envy." She said in a serious tone.

"Don't worry. You can leave some over if your full." Envy smiled, she use her black magic to get some of the meal Melinoe left off her plate, "Using magick helps."

Melinoe saw a few food on her plate, "I think I can finish this much."

"Its alright, Mellie." Envy smiled while Zag and Nite chow down more food in their mouths.

"So, Thanatos.." Jason cut his piece of steak looking over the god, "How's the death business going?" He put the piece of steak in his mouth.

Thanatos grinned, "Oh, same old. Same old. Just more people dying then usual. You saw how I did those events mostly those teens that kill themselves in bathrooms." He took a bite on his meal.

Jason nodded, "Ah, have you heard lately people are doing cigarettes, weed, ah and nutmeg." Envy giggled at the amusement of people these days.

"Nutmeg you say?" Tamar rub her chin,"I never thought people would go that far to get high."

Envy smiled, "I always taught people would get high off of paint."

"Well, that's one of the oldest things that happens from time to time. What amuses me are the ones that kill themselves and happens to live." Jason leaned over. He places his hands on his face looking like he was praying. Instead, he gave an intense look, "Now Thanatos explain your side on this."

Tamar stood interested in this conversation. While Star, Sunny, and Macaria stood a little bit bored. "Well, I guess you can call this Fate," He grinned evilly, "It's simple. They weren't meant to die in the first place."

"Ah." Jason said with a smirk, "Quite fascinating if you say."

"Well, the list or my hourglass depends which one I like to use. It affects the way the world changes." Thanatos put his arm behind the chair leaning like a bad boy.

"Like the Butterfly effect." Tamar asked as she stood amazed with the teen god again.

Thanatos grins showing off his charm on her. Gosh, she's really is cute when she smiles and those chocolate brown glossy eyes. "I see you know some time travel consequences, huh?"

"What's the butterfly effect?" Star asked.

"It's when you try to changed the past with one simple thing." Envy explained, "Let's use my example. When I was a little girl I was raped by my terrible uncle." Her kids stood quiet with deep dark looks at the thought of their sweet mother being hurt when she was a kid, "If I were to time travel back in time right now and stop my uncle from raping me- then, the past would changed terrible- like If my young self would go outside running out in the streets trying to get away from uncle i step on a fly. So, in the future that small fly could change the world. Who knows what that fly purpose was. In future that causes a hurricane in California."

"Wow!" Sunny said in shock, "So, each small change of a tiny event changes everything."

"Yup." Envy smiled.

Thanatos leaned over, "That's the thing. You could never mess with me. I'm the Big Boss around here no matter what."

"Well, in the event of Envy's New Form," Jason replied making his wife blush embarrassment, "you really didn't do anything nor your mother."

"I was a freakin' kid!" Thanatos said, seeing everyone snickering at him, "I didn't know anything."

"Yes, which would cause a lots more problems if you were involved." Jason sighed remembering the event.

"I just find it funny how evil and good stopped mom. That means MOM is like the totally ultimate boss of them, right!" Sunny said happily throwing her arms in the air.

Envy giggled, "Until your father defeated me." Jason purred making her squeal, "You dirty horn dog you." Tamar laughs.

Nite and Zag finished their meals, "Thanks for this lovely food from our wonderful mother." Nite said.

"You guys just chow your meals like soup and water." Tamar stood in shock at the empty plates.

"It's so good." Nite smack his lips.

Zag smiled, "Yeah."

Tamar's phone beep, "Um.. Mom?"

"Uumh?" Envy turns her head seeing her daughter.

"Can I go out?"

Jason quickly asked, "It's late."

"Jason, she's old enough to take herself." Envy giggled, going on her daughter side, "So, where are you going?"

"Your getting a spanking of the life time if you keep disobeying me." Jason purred his words. He likes it when Envy takes charge. It's something rare but he likes it.

"Ohhh, being bossy." Envy loves it when Jason play "master". She giggles.

"Augh! So, dirty." Nite and Zag covered their ears.

Tamar paused looking at Thanatos. He crosses his arms giving her a serious look. "If she can go. How about me? I need to reap some souls. I'm already behind."

"Sure you can." Envy replied with a smile, "Now Tamar if your going out text me and be home by midnight."

"Okay, mom." Tamar smiled, "Don't worry. I'll text and- and I'll be back in no time." She hop out of her chair, "I have to go and get ready. No time to waste!" She run off living her meal on her plate. Zag took the plate chowing it down while Nite took the roll on Tamar's plate.

"Mmm, food!" Nite lick his lips.

Melinoe look over at Envy, "Is that all she do?"

"Well, she tends to hang out with her friends from time to time. Lately, she have been hanging out almost everyday. Mmm," Envy smiled putting her elbows on the table and her hands on her chin with a soft smile, "I wonder who's the lucky boy."

Jason coughed up his glass of water, "Excuse me."

"Jason, we talk about this." Envy giggled.

Melinoe saw Nite and Zag giving her the big old puppy eyes. She down on her full plate. "Augh! Here." She handed them her plate. The two started eating like Cerebus. Thanatos quickly got off his chair, "Well, I'll be off."

"I'ma go get the desserts ." Envy got up picking up all the empty plates.

Macaria got up, "Can I help?"

"Of course, you can!" Envy smiled at her. Mac happily took some of the plates and followed her. Jason smiled seeing Melinoe.

"What?" Melinoe asked.

"Nothing. I think you'll enjoy your stay here being with Envy." Jason smiled turning to his children who had big smiles on their faces.

"How?" Melinoe asked, "How could she possibly make me enjoy this lame vacation?"

Jason shrugs, "You'll soon find out."

Little Hades giggled while Star made a face, "You shouldn't judge people by their looks. You'll be missing their true form." Sunny star at her glass cup filled with water. Milinoe arch her eyebrow seeing Sunny showing a very interesting stare in her eyes. Milinoe saw Sunny's eye color changing into a deep shade of red. Jason smirks at the view.

In the kitchen Envy put the plates in the sink. Macaria gawk at the spongey yellow cake with white frosting and strawberries. She turns her head over seeing cupcakes and pies. "Wowie!" She gasps staring at one pink little cupcake with sprinkles and one little strawberry on top. Envy smiled seeing the young goddess looking at her pastries.

"You like?" Envy smiled cleaning the last dish.

Macaria nodded, "Yeah! I love your cupcakes!"

"You can get one sweetheart." Envy said smiling at the goddess.

"Really?" She gasps in joy.

"Of course, you'll be living here for a month. You can eat as much of you want. Anything you want you can get. You'll be the first to get the cupcakes before my boys eats it all." Envy hold out the tray letting Macaria choose.

Macaria grad the tiny cupcake with the tiny strawberries. She took one bite, "Mmmm, so good!"

Envy smiled, "I'm glad you like it. Now let's head back to the dinning room." The goddess nodded as the two went out of the kitchen.

* * *

Tamar came out of her room wearing blue jeans. She wore a tight red shirt and with gold jewelry. She fix her hair into a side pony tail. She went to the bathroom to put on a little bit of make-up. "Well, hello sexy!" Tammy commented on herself looking at the mirror, "Your lookin' finer then usual." She giggles making a pose for fun.

"Hey, babe." Tamar jumped hearing Thanatos voice ringing in her ears.

"Ah! You scared me half to death!" Tamar turns over seeing the teenage god leaning against the doorway.

Thanatos let out a amusing smirk, "Aren't I full of surprises!" He smirks again when his eyes observe at Tamar's lovely figure. He saw how the tight red shirt let her breasts pop out.

Tamar ran her fingers through her long hair, "Hmph. I bet. What do you need?"

"What are you talkin' about?" The god asked crossing his arms. He saw Tamar turn back to the mirror putting on a light pink lip gloss.

"I thought you need to use the bathroom." Tamar saw the god's reflection. She add a little bit of a blush on her cheeks.

"Nah, I already use it. I don't want to use it after your brothers. Fates know how bad it will smell." Thanatos walk over wrapping his arms around Tamar's thin waist.

The young female paused for a moment, "Can you please not touch me like this?" She moved a way from the god.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"Nuthin'. It's just-" She paused for a moment, "I feel weird when guys hug me there."

"Guys?" Thanatos asked, since when she had guys hugging her like that.

"Well, I mean I don't like to be touch like.." She blushed a little red and turn over the mirror, "I just don't like it. Besides, it's getting late. I have to get going you know, you only live once, right." She grab her gray sweater and dash out of the bathroom.

"What the tartarus is wrong with her?" Thanatos thought for a moment.

Tamar went into the kitchen putting on her gray sweater, "Bye mom. Bye dad. Bye guys. Bye Hades." She kiss her parents and little brother on the cheek. She took one random cupcake. Thanatos appear in the kitchen.

"See ya, folks. I'll be reaping some losers." He wore his long black chiton. He saw Tamar rolling her eyes. He growled at her while she ignore him.

Envy took a bite of her cake, "Just be back by twelve."

"What!?" Thanatos shouted out loud.

"You heard me. I want you two to be back by twelve!" Envy said taking another bite of her cake.

Nite and Zag snickered at the death god, "You can't do that! I have-" Envy sighed, "Thanatos, you weren't even born with Cronos. If dead souls could go die without you before they can still do it now. They'll survive without a Grim Reaper 24/7. So, be back by twelve besides I have talk to the Fates and Hades about this. Why you think he said I could do anything to you guys?"

Thanatos' hair burst into large flames. he became angry, "I am-" Envy sighed, "Thanatos Moros Chthonos, I am the babysitter and you do I as I say. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" Her voice became deadly and her eyes turned pitch black making the whole room turned darker, "Now I want you to be back at twelve. Can you do that for me, please?"

Thanatos snorted, he can't believe he is doing this. "FINE! Augh!" He growled disappearing into darkness.

Jason purred at Envy, "I love it when your sexy."

"Jason!" She purred back, "Your making me blush." She giggled girlishly.

Tamar stood amused by her mother's power. While her brothers and sister burst out laughing at the event. Melinoe and Macaria stood amazed for a moment. "Did she just told Than what to do?" Mac asked her older sister.

"Yeah," Melinoe never seen her babysitter this side before.

"Now, Tammy I want you to be back at twelve." Envy said sweetly to her daughter.

"I will mom. Bye." She ran out the door.

Jason grinned at his wife, "So, I was wondering maybe we should play Just Dance 4."

"Yay!" Star clap in joy, "I love that game."

Melinoe got up, "You guys will do that. I'll be in my room." She began walking to the stairs.

"Sweet dreams, Mellie." Envy said.

Melinoe pause for a moment, "Um.. yeah. I guess you too." She went upstairs getting ready for bed.

Envy looks over her children and Macaria, "Now, let's play!"

"Yay!" Macaria bounced on her seat up and down.

* * *

Meanwhile Thanatos went back to the Underworld, "Hey! Thanatos?" The imps walk over seeing the teen god.

Pain arch his eyebrows, "Um.. Aren't you suppose to be with Envy and her family for vacation?"

"Pfft, she let me to do my business." Thanatos shrug looking over his list. He saw a female name, Babsi, "So, she's suppose to die around 11'o clock. Location at the House of Mouse? Hmph, well- I do like to see how the Mouse reacts. Okay, how she suppose to die." He thought for a moment. He looks at the list.

Babssi Greenwood.

Age: 14

Sex: Female

Race: Caucasian

Ethnicity: Part Latina. Part Russian.

Mental issues: None.

Hair: Brown

Skin: White

Eyes: Black Brown

Description: Have family issues. Mother is a drunk. Stepfather abuses her. Father never around, he died from a burning building. Brothers and Sisters hates her. She is very thin and takes...- Thanatos nodded his head. "Well, she lived a pretty sucky life." He looks at the others. He shrugs and got ready to do his work.

* * *

At the House of Mouse, Tamar was dancing with her group of friends. The music play loud dub step and tencho music making the whole club shake. The group of teenagers party like no tomorrow. "So?" Danny asked Tamar out loud, "How is Death Boi?"

Esmerelda and the other group of girls nodded, "Yeah! I heard Thanatos and his siblings are staying with ya?"

Tamar dance seeing all her friends, "It's okay! I mean, today they just came over."

"Is he hitting on you?" One of her male friends asked.

Tamar shakes her butt to the beat of the music, "Well, he hug me by the waist.."

"Ohhhhhh" Her friends wiggled their eyebrows.

"You go girl. Were you showing off your big butt?" Esme nudges her playfully.

Tamar giggled, "No! I thought he was over with me. He hasn't talk to me since Valentines Day! Besides, Ain't got time for that." She dances at the beat. She looks at her watch and saw it was 9:30 pm.

"Wow!" Danny said out loud.

"I know!" Tamar said, "I wouldn't mind dating him but... I just don't think its right. He stole my first kiss cause I dated his cousin!"

"Well, he been wanting ya for a awhile!" Her friend Katie spoke out loud.

"Yeah! It's one of those things, you know." Esme shouted.

Tamar shrugs until the music changed into Skrillex, "OMG this is my song!" She started to jump up and down. Everyone in the club seem to enjoy themselves. Tamar started to shake around she look at her cell phone the clock struck 9:40. Then, she felt something weird. Her body paused while everyone dance around in slow motion. Her eyes turned pitched white seeing a vision. She looks over seeing a blond female holding a knife walking toward a brunette female. The blond stab her in the chest. Tamar gasps shaking her head seeing the dance floor going very slow, "What' wrong with me?" She asked. Her eyes turned back to her normal color.

Esme tapped her, "Are you okay?"

"Um.. Yeah. I need to go to the restroom." Tamar snap back to reality. Esme nodded seeing her walking toward the restroom. Tamar went to wash her face. She took off her make-up and sighed. Until, the brunette from her vision walks in crying.

"She-She.." The burnette cried walking inside the stall. Tamar frozed for a moment seeing the teenager crying. Then, a group of females walk in laughing. Tamar stood in shock seeing the same blond from her vision. "Ew, pizza face." Tamar shudders.

The blond laughs glaring at Tamar then walking over the stalls, "Babssi. Come out you little slut!" The other girls laugh out loud.

"N-n-nno!" she cried in the stalls.

"Babssi, you better get the fuck out here!" The blond kicked open the stalls the young female called Babssi screamed. Tamar stood by seeing the bullying. Her rage grew seeing her young memory of Eris bullying her. The group of girls hold on to Babssi and started ripping her dress up. Tamar turned red in rage seeing the girls.

"Stop! Please STOP!" Babssi cried out loud. One of the girls put her head in the toilet and that made Tamar snap.

"HEY!" Tamar shouted making the older teenagers turned to her. The blond pushes Babssi aside glaring at Tamar, "LEAVE HER ALONE and PICK ON SOMEONE WHO CAN HANDLE YOUR SHIT, BITCH!"

The group of girls glared at her. The blond laughs, "Hehe, how old are you?"

"Thirteen." Tamar answered glaring at the girls.

The group laughed at her while Babssie cuddled against the walls. Her damped her and black-blue bruised eyes face showed hope in her eyes. Tamar glared at the group, "And you think you can stop The QUEEN B of East High School! A fucking thirteen year ago?"

"Pftt at least I got you boyfriends gawking at me." Tamar crosses her arms rolling her eyes. The females glared at her.

"You little bitch!" The blond went over about to smack Tamar.

Tamar grab the blond's hand and her fangs and eyes turned black, "Is that all you got!" Tamar's demonic voice spoke. The restroom door locked and the lights dim down. To the blond female face turned pale seeing the young girl. The group of girl cuddle together while Babssi slowly went under the sink seeing the horror.

Tamar slowly bend the blond's fingers backward, "AHHHHHHH!" The blond screamed in pain.

"Say night night!" Tamar turned into her demon formed. She open her mouth showing multiple black tongues wrapping around the blond's neck.

"AHHHHHHH!" The girls screamed. Babssi closed her eyes then for one moment of silence she opens her eyes. In shock everything became normal. The girls stood stunned. Tamar was in her normal form with a smirk on her face. The blond shook in fright stepping away from the girl. She notice her fingers were back into place.

"Now," Tamar spoke firmly, "If I ever see you bullying others girl. I will kill you and make you be Satan's knew toy! I will make your death painfully and slowly. Now leave or else." The group of girls nodded running out of the stalls.

Babssi stood stun seeing Tamar. Is this her guardian angel? Tamar look over at Babssi with a sweet smile, "Are you alright?" Babssi nodded seeing Tamar getting closer to help her up.

"I won't bite." Tamar smiled, "Let me help you."

"N-n-nno! Ashley was just being herself. Friends do that." Babssi mumbled.

Tamar eyes widen "Sweetie, she's not your friend. She's a bully. Let me help you. I know what your going through let me help."

Babssi shook her head, "Nn-nno! I gotta go! Thanks for.. you know." The young girl runs out of the restroom. Tamar sighed walking out hoping those bimbos don't pick on her.

"Tamar!" Esme ran to her, "Those girls had pale faces. What happen?"

"Bullying that's what happen!" Tamar frowned.

* * *

"OKay and the winner is... Macaria!" Jason clapped. Envy and Hades cheered out loud.

"No fair! She's good at this game." Sunny sulks seeing Macaria's Just Dance 4 high score.

Macaria stuck her tongue at her, "YAY!" She giggled.

"Damn we suck!" Nite mumbled.

Envy look at the time, "Hmph, worried about Tamar and Thanatos?" Jason asked kissing his wife's forehead.

"Yeah. Mostly Melinoe though. She is always in her room. I mean, yeah Goths are like that from time to time- I mean my aunt and cousin are goths!" Envy said.

Macaria sat on the couch while Sunny put on a movie called Shrek. "Melinoe is always like that!" Mac shrugs taking a sip of her strawberry milkshake, "She is sometimes in a bad mood I guess. She really likes dark and gloomy places!"

Envy smiled rubbing Macaria's head, "I bet. You guys are the children of Hades and Persephone."

"But, I'm an oddball!" Macaria declare, "Daddy is always mad when I don't smite the imps. It makes me feel sad hurting Pain and Panic."

"Don't worry about that, sweetie. Hades just needs to understand he have a bubbly child!" Envy kissed the young goddess' pale cheek. In response the goddess giggles at her babysitter.

* * *

Meanwhile Babssi walk out of the club. "Hey babe!" She turns around to her "boyfriend".

"Oh... hi." Babssi mumbled seeing a tall male with very strong arms wearing jeans and a leather jacket.

The tall male grinned evilly at her, "So, where you wanna fuck?"

"Um.. I'm not in the mood." Babssi mumbled seeing the dark alley.

The tall male snorted in amusement, "Pfft, babe it's not what you want. It's what I want. Now let me fuck you or else."

"J-jj- Johnny please, let me go home. I-I-" Johnny slap her across the face.

"Shut the fuck up, you stupid hoe! Now," He lick his lips, "Remember when my guy friends fuck you."

Babssi felt her cheek stinging and the taste of blood, "Ye-yes. I'm a whore." She mumbled.

"Yes. Yes, you are. A little whore. Now let me fuck you." Johnny pulled her to the alley. He quickly ripped her underwear and shove his penis inside of her. Babssi cried at the pain. She let the male do what he wants. She felt Johnny pound against her so hard she started crying. After a few thrusts Johny pulled his cock out and zip his pants leaving Babssi on the floor in pain. The male jock fix his hair, "You should get your ass up, you look like shit."

Babssi nodded fixing her torn dress. Then, they heard a group of guys chuckling, "Hey, Johnny! Are you done fucking this whore?"

"Yeah, ya can have her. I did my business." Johnny began walking out of the alley. Babssi saw the same group of guys that rape her before. They grinned evilly seeing her.

"No-no. You can't!" She pulled Johnny's jacket. The male hissed pushing her to the ground.

"Guys." He spoke in a dark voice, "Do your thing!" The group of jocks grab Babssie starting to take turns on her. "NOOO! STO-" One of the guys covered her mouth. Each one had their business some didn't mind sharing her. Babssi closed her eyes hoping the moment would be over. She felt one guy sucking on her breasts while the other group her boob.

After a few minutes the males were done, "Damn, that slut suck." One guy spit at Babssi's face. Johnny leaned against the wall grinning at the view her witness.

The young female got up crying, "Leave me alone!" She mumbled. Seeing the sixteen years olds laughing at her.

"Babe! Where are-" The blond and the group of girls walk in the alley and stood seeing Babssi, "What is she doing here?"

Johnny went over to his girlfriend, "Oh nuthin'. She was just flirting with my boys, right?" He turned over at Babssi.

Babssi twirled her fingers, ''Um..-" She saw the group crowding at her, "NO! NO MORE!" She shouted crying seeing the group at her. It's time she stood up for herself, "You wanna know why I'm here AHSLEY! Your boyfriend and his fucking dumb airheads of friends rape me! They rape me! I just wanna go home!"

She looks up seeing Johnny's colored green eyes turned dark giving a sneered, "She's lyin' babe." The group laughed at Babssi. Really? They don't believe her.

Ashely snickered, "PLaying innocent you fuckin' shit. You think that little girl while come by a save ya! Huh, you think your so fucking special?" The blond and her girls went over starting hitting her.

The guys stood amused clapping and cheering at the girls. They laugh seeing Babssi getting punch in the face. Babssi quickly pushes the girls out of her way. She rushed to get out until Johnny and his boys grab her pushing back to the girls. They didn't let her out. Babssi closed her eyes crying. The blond gave her one punch in the face. Babssi scratch Ashely's cheek, "Ahh! My face. You little-" Babssi saw a shattered glass next to the trash can holding in front of the group.

"What your gonna do, whore?" Johnny smirks in amusement.

Ashely smiled, "Are you gonna cut me, huh? I could sue you! No one cares about you!"

Babssi gulped seeing the group, "No! I should have done this long ago!" She stab herself in the stomach. One of the girls screamed seeing the horror. Babssi bits her bottom lip feeling the pain. She continued to stab her lower area. She grunts at the pain. She let the glass slice through her organs. She slowly took out her intestines cutting with the sharp tool and slowly slit her throat in front of the group.

"HOLY SHIT!" One male shouted looking at Babssi gasping for air.

The brunette slid down to the floor coughing up blood. "OMG! OMG! What we're going to do?" One of Ashely's followers asked in tears.

"Nothing! Let's get out of here!" Johnny said in a calm voice, "Let's go. No one would care for a white trash."

Ashely look over at Babssi's body, "Ye-yeah. Let's go! No one talk about this! Not now or ever! Tiffany shut up! Let's go home!" The group quickly run out of the alley. In a split moment Ashely saw the twelve year ago from the restroom. Tamar glared at the whole group as she hide noticing the blond saw her.

Tamar walk over to see Babssi. She frowned, "Poor kid." Babssi saw a large figure over her. She took one last gasps.

* * *

Meanwhile Thanatos appear at the dark alley, "Where is she?" He looks around seeing no one around. He saw his watch, "It's 11..." He took one look at his list and the name of Babssi wasn't there. It disappear?

"What the?" Thanatos check his list again. He knows for sure the girl was suppose to die.

"ALRIGHT WHO'S THE SMART-ASS playing jokes on my LIST!" Thanatos roared through the Underworld. He smite the imps in rage.

The Fates appear seeing Thanatos, "Calm yourself."

"NO! I WASTED MY FUCKING TIME LOOKING FOR THAT MORTAL! NOW WHICH WANNA YA TOY WITH MY LIST!" Thanatos roared letting his hair burst into rage."

"Like we said. Calm yourself. No one is able to change your list."

Thanatos relax on his father throne, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm cool. I'm fine. Hmmm, if it wasn't you then I think I know who it is."

* * *

In Envy house Melinoe stood asleep until she started hearing moaning and groaning. "AUGH! Who's awake at this time?" She sat up seeing the time was twelve o'clock. Then she heard Envy's voice, "OH, JASON! Your soo dirty! OH.. AH! YES!" Melinoe frozed in shock.

"Oh dear freakin' Cronos..." Melinoe groaned trying to cover her ears.

"Oh yes! OH! OH! HArd! TALK TO ME DIRTY!" Envy moaned hearing through the walls. Melinoe snap her fingers for her earbuds and ipod.

Then she heard Jason's groans, "You like that. Mmm, you taste so good. You want some of my tasty dick. You little-"

"Oh JASON! POUND INTO ME! I WANT IT!" Envy moaned. Melinoe quickly put on her earbuds and put on her music. She lay her head trying to snooze until she heard whispers and dogs barking out loud. She took off her earbuds off seeing through the small window; Tamar holding something in her arms. Tamar face was covered in thick red blood.

"WHat in the.." Melinoe saw Tamar entering the house. She heard the footsteps rushing into her room. Melinoe let her head rest onto the wall hearing Tamar soft voice, "It's okay. Just relax." Then, a female voice mumbled and gasps for air.

"Horrorszzz. Horrorzzz!" The young female whimpered. Melinoe touched the wall using her powers. Her eyes turned bright green to see through the walls. She look seeing Tamar watching a movie. Melinoe stood confused for a moment then shrugs. The blue goddess quickly went into her bed. She left her earbuds on listening to her music just in case Envy and Jason don't start again.

* * *

Envy sighed from her wonderful organism. Her naked body was coated in her sweat, she pulled her sheets to cover herself and rolled next to Jason, "AH! That was amazing." She kissed Jason on the cheek. Her husband stood amused with a big smile on his face from ear to ear.

"Mmm, you were perfect." Envy started to kiss his neck.

Jason groaned, "Envy, you know, what you do to me?"

"I know." She giggled kissing him on the lips hungrily.

"Mmm," Jason groaned tongue kissed her.

The two made out until they heard one of the doors closed and footsteps, "Oh," Envy pulled away from the kiss, "Is that Tammy?"

"I think so!" Jason paused for a moment, "Something is not right."

"I'll go check. Stay here, lover boy." Envy giggled getting a slap on her butt by her husband's hand, "Now be good."

"Oh I will." Jason wiggled his eyebrows. Envy put on her light blue silk robe. She went over to see her Little Hades sleeping away in his crib hugging his stuff white teddy bear. She kissed her son on the forehead.

She went out the door walking downstairs. She heard dishes clashing together. Once she step into the kitchen turning on the lights. She saw Tamar wearing her plaided pajamas and a big black shirt with a funky skull in the middle of her chest. "Oh Tam." Envy sighed in relief.

Tamar smiled taking a bite of her sandwich, "Hi mom."

"I see your all clean."

"Huh uh." Tamar smiled chew her sandwich, "It was fun."

"I bet." Envy saw the plate full of food, "Are you that hungry?"

"Well..." Tamar rolled her tongue over at the word, "I got something to tell you."

* * *

Macaria woke up smacking her lips. She took off her pink earbuds and ipod that Sunny and Star let her have. She rub her eyes, "I'm soo thirsty." She got out of her big pink puffy bed seeing Star and Sunny sleeping next to each other. She got out of the room going to the kitchen. UNtil she bump into someone in the hall, "Sorry." She mumbled. Her eyes look up seeing her older brother, Thanatos covered in blood.

"Ewwww, take a shower!" Macaria waved the smell off, "You smell like Cerebus!"

Thanatos growled at his little sister, "Can it twerp!"

Macaria huffed, "Geez, someone slept in the wrong side of the bed." She continued to walk downstairs seeing Envy and Tamar awake, "ENVY! THANNY is HERE!" She rushed over to her babysitter.

Envy giggled, "Than is covered in blood!" Macaria said.

Thanatos was about to enter the bathroom until- "YOU BETTER TAKE A SHOWER!" Tamar shouted!

"What ya think I'm about to do? Dress in drag and do the hula!" Thanatos shouted back bursting in flames.

Tamar stood quiet in a moment seeing Macaria and Envy burst into giggled, "Pretty much! I mean I never knew you were that of a freak!" She said out loud.

Thanatos growled, he closed the door behind him. He took off his rode seeing a coat hanger. He let his rode hang there. He snap his fingers making a black towel appear. He went in the bath tub turning on the shower head. Letting the warm water run down his body. He let his forehead rest against the wall. Opening his eyes he saw brown hair. "Must be Tamar's hair." He mumbled. He grab the bar of soap next to him and notice there was blood, "What the?" He arch his brow. This was strange. "I wonder.." He mumbled. He grab his shampoo and wasted off the blood. He quickly got off the shower. He took off the piece of brown hair from the tub, looking closely at the hair. "This is not Tamar's hair. I wonder..."

* * *

Macaria took a glass of milk and cookie, "Mmm. This is soo good." She took sips of her milk.

Tamar smiled at the goddess, "Yeah, mom's cookies are good." Envy smiled taking a sip of her glass of water.

"Ohh, you two are so sweet." Envy smiled.

Macaria look over at Tamar, "Are you dating Than?"

"HUH?" Tamar eyes widen.

"Are you and my brother dating?"

Tamar blushed a little, "No. Me and him are just friends. I doubt he likes that fact."

"Yeah, he hates long relationships." Macaria dip her chocolate chip cookie into the glass full of milk.

Tamar shrugs looking at the time, "Mom, I'ma go in my room. Okay." She went over taking her dish full of sandwiches and food.

"Alright, sweetie. Sweet dreams." Tamar kiss her mother on the cheek. She went over kissing Macaria on the cheek.

"Night, Mac. Hope you have a nice sleep."

"NIGHT!" Mac smiled widely.

* * *

Tamar went upstairs holding a tray of her food and a glass full of soda. "One and two. One and two." Tamar slowly walk to her room hoping her tray don't fall. Then, a pale skin figure stop her, "JESUS, Than! You want me to drop my meal?" Tamar looks up seeing the god shirtless. She blushed bright red seeing the muscle tone on the teenage god. WHy doesn't he put on a shirt? "But he does look cute with those dark blue plaid pjs- get hold of yourself, Tammy. He's too old for you." She thought.

Thanatos saw the female teenage blushing, "Like what you see?" He grinned. Tamar rolled her eyes.

"Look I have no time for this. I'ma go to my room and you know chill." She began walking pass the god.

Thanatos snorted, "Babe, I doubt your chilling. I know what you did."

Tamar pause for a moment and bite her bottom lip, "I'm sorry but I have no idea what your talking about."

Thanatos smirks in amusement, "Look Tamar what ever you did ya know she have to go and I'm warning ya. You mess with my list again-" Tamar cut him off, "Than, just- Augh! Just let me do my own thing."

The god lean against the wall, "Tamar, is hard to talk to ya with that tray your holdin'." Tamar sighed she turn toward her room and enter it. In that moment Thanatos notice Tamar is wearing a sexy underwear. She went into her room closing the door.

After a few seconds Tamar got out with a sigh, "Okay, what you wanna talk about?" She crosses her arms.

"Whoa- Whoa! What's with this emotion, babe?" Thanatos questioned.

Tamar sighed, "I'm not mad. i'm just tired okay."

"Babe, ya been ignore me." Thanatos said.

Tamar play with her fingers, "So, me wanting to hang out with my friends is ignoring you?"

"Babe, you know, what I mean." Thanatos lean against the wall.

Tamar smirks, "Are you sure your not jealous?"

"Pftt, Babe how many times I have to tell ya-" Tamar snorted in amusement.

"Huh uh and I'm Peter Pan."

"Look Tamz," Thanatos put his arms around Tamar's shoulder, "Ya know what ya did today and I don't like it. Your messing with me."

"Not really." Tamar place her hand on Thanatos' hand that was settled on her shoulder, "I mean. I didn't mean to. i felt like I had to."

"You should've tell me what happen." Thanatos asked pulling her closer.

"Hmph, I would but you'll get mad at me."

"I promise I won't." Thanatos answered.

Tamar sighed, "Okay, follow me." She pulled him into her room. Thanatos smiled walking into her room.

Envy and Macaria pop their heads notice what they saw. "Hehehe, Tamar likes Than." Macaria giggled.

"I think so." Envy smiled giggling. She carried Macaria all the way to her daughter's room.

* * *

In the room Thanatos saw Babssi sleeping quietly on Tamar's bed. He notice the young female's throat was sewed back to place. Then, he saw bruises on the female's skin. Tamar sighed heavily, "I did everything I could. For a shattered knife she sure did one heck of effect on her internal organs."

Thanatos walk over to see the young girl, "DON-" he cut Tamar off, "Relax, babe. I found a way to control my touch. See." He touch the young female and she still was breathing. Tamar sighed in relief.

"So," Thanatos look over the room seeing everything light and in a light shade of red and pink but mostly white, "Where did you fix her?"

Tamar's sweet plump lips twisted to a smile, "In here," she snap her fingers showing her own invisible room, "I sort of found a way to control my powers and was able to form a secret room for me- Well, after when the Valentines Day event." Thanatos nodded opening the door.

"WHOA! Babe, this is like Tartarus..." Thanatos saw all her experiments and tools. It look like a psycho doctor gone more over the top. He walk over noticing the side blood and tools, "Do you clean these?"

"Yeah, but right now I'm too tired." She shrugs, she wave her hand making everything look clean and nice, "There. Here are my notes on her."

Thanatos grab a hold of the notes. He saw the girls anatomy and damages, "Hmmm, no broken limbs. No serious burns. So, she just stab herself?"

Tamar nodded, "Stupid mortal. How boring! I was expecting something more crazy for a suicide low self esteem girl." Thanatos stood bored at the notes.

Tamar glare at the god, "That's not funny Thanatos. I witness her death!"

Thanatos rub his chin, "You did?"

Tamar nodded, "Ye-yeah. I told you what happen. I had a weird vision then when I was wondering what happen to her I follow. The weird thing was no one could've see me and- and everything was wacky. Until she got the chance to kill herself and the group left. I was so mad I wanted them to see me."

"And?" Thanatos became interested with the story.

"Then, I saw the blond saw my face. I don't know if I was in my demon form or myself or my-" Thanatos stop her, "Babe, it's your grim reaper side."

"huh?" Tamar asked stupidly.

"Tamz, I told ya this." Thanatos look at the young girl's notes, "That explain why she disappear on my list. You took over my place and supposedly takin' my place. Not only you did that. You also changed her fate."

Tamar saw Thanatos run his hand through his flamed hair, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. She was bullied and-and I couldn't let her die like that. She was raped."

"Yeah, like many other girls in the world." Thanatos said in a serious voice, "You may be a grim reaper but you show emotions. We have to fix that."

"What! Hell NAH!" Tamar snap, Thanatos stood amused at Tamar's out burst, "THAN, you can't control me. If I am a grim reaper then I can fix this! Besides, I didn't have any parts to make her normal. She's living by those machines next to my bed. Let me fix this, please. I swear I'll-" Thanatos saw Tamar's eyes watered, "I can't let her die like this. She was bullied and raped. It wasn't fair for her."

"Tam-" Thanatos hold her, "Tam! Chill. Relax. Yeesh, your like my mom when she hears mortals wanting their love ones back. I'll help ya cuz I hate seeing ya with the water works."

Tamar giggled, "I know. I hate crying too."

"Look, babe you did something bad but if you can fix this. I'll help ya. This won't be hard. Besides, things like this happens even I can't control it- well I can." Thanatos place a kiss on Tamar's forehead. Tamar blushed feeling the god's lips on her head, "Besides, we might need to remake the list or something. I don't like to feel cheated."

"Hehhehe, so it's true." Tamar stood amused.

"What?"

"Death doesn't like to be cheated." Tamar smiled.

Thanatos snort, "So, you watch Final Destination movies, huh?"

"It's good." Tamar commented, "But, could've been more creative."

"You and your twisted mind." Thanatos smirks seeing Tamar giggling.

"I'm damn proud of that." Tamar smiled, she look through her notes once more, "Thanatos. I think I have a plan for her. I think you'll like it."

Thanatos listened, "Well, lay it on me!"

Tamar showed him her notes, "She can't live without a stomach, kidneys, or her intestines. The poor girl also suffered from vaginal ripped tissue. They raped her so much she's can't carried children and have a serious infection."

Thanatos look over hearing Tamar talking, "She also have a several surgeries on her hip bones and legs. Each one are poorly done. Poor kid, she was meant to die when she had those surgeries."

"First off, babe. I love how you wrote down every detail. I'm not that detail. I haven't even read this part about her. Hmmmph, how strange so she was meant to die from childhood and then, a couple of times."

"Yes." Tamar sighed, "I don't know what to do. When I read that I wanted to kill her so she can live happily in the Underworld but then, I just wanted her to choose."

The teenage god look at Tamar, "If it was me. I would've kill her but this is your doing and you pick."

"Than! You know I can't." Tamar felt her hands shake, "You know me!"

"Not that much." Thanatos commented.

Tamar got closer to Thanatos, "Than, if I were to change her. Will that be alright?"

"Depends on the change."

"Than," Tamar move her lips slowly, "I need you on this. I mean it."

"Oh," Thanatos saw Tamar's lips close to his , "Okay." He kissed her on the lips. She kisses him back. Thanatos wrap his arms around her waist letting his hand rest on her bottom. Tamar pulled away little giving a giggled.

"You know, your a perve." Tamar giggled, "I'm too young for you."

"Pfft, since when age matter. Besides, for a twelve year old, you wear pretty sexy underwear." Thanatos rolled his eyes getting back to the kissing.

Tamar kisses him, "You are" Kiss. "so." Kiss "pervy." Kiss. She felt Thanatos' tongue play with her's tongue.

"Never try tongue kissing, huh?"

"Pfft, no. I'm never dated anyone after Protesus." Tamar smiled.

Thanatos rolled his eyes, "Yeah, that wimpy cousin of mine had to ask ya out."

"Hey, I don't judge." Tamar giggled amused at the god, "I like shy boys."

"Oy, thats your type."

"Like I said I don't judge." Tamar gave one last peck on Thanatos on the lips.

Thanatos groaned, "We're done? Already?"

"What? You wanna pop my cherry?" Tamar asked crossing her arms, "You want me to go all the way?"

"Well- yeah!" Thanatos leaned back.

Tamar shook her head, "Good night, Than. I'll tell ya tomorrow what I'm planning."

"Alright. Your missing one big shot of Death." Thanatos stood was about to head out until, "Oh yeah, don't make too much noise. Melinoe tends to hear everything."

"Yeah, she saw me when I was bring Babssi and some other parts in here. I cast a spell on the room so she mostly saw me watching T.V. She doesn't like me does she?" Tamar asked.

"Why your asking a silly question like that?"

"Well, she always give me glares and just ignores me." Tamar answered.

"Ehh, she's just being Melinoe. Nothing bad. She'll get use to you. Besides, i think she doesn't know what you really are."

"Judging a book by it's cover. Poor shame." Tamar shook her head, "Well, night. I need to sleep. Cuz tomorrow I'm busy."

"For what?"

"Being lazy! It's a Saturday!" Tamar pouted, "Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Yeah. All day." Thanatos said.

"Okay!" Tamar smiled she pushes Thanatos out her room, "Night, Than. Hope you sleep well." Tamar gave him another kiss on the lips. Thanatos went back in Tamar's room. While Tamar lean on her door with a unhappy look on her face. "What am I to do?" She thought. She peak open her door seeing Babssi sleeping away, tubes stick inside of the poor girl. Tamar walk in watching Babssi sleep. She took a bite of her sandwich. "If I were to be a Grim Reaper. Can't I be the one to decide one her fate. If I touch her maybe I can see all her life. Basically, her life flashing before her eyes. I already mess with the future or did I?" She took another bite looking over she saw Babssi shuddering and mumbling.

"I can't go back. I won't go back..." Babssi mumbled.

Tamar went over sitting next to the girl, "Maybe I should peak through her dream." One touch Tamar was able to visualize what Babssi was dreaming.

_It was light and dark. Tamar stepped into a field full of flowers on a sunny day, "Where am I?" She asked out loud then she heard a child giggling._

_"Papa! Papa!" The little girl ran to her father as they play around in the fields. Tamar quickly walk over hiding behind the bushes. _

_"There you are Babssi!" A tall man with brown hair smiled happily at her, "I got a gift for you." He held out a stuffed brown teddy bear._

_Babssi smiled happily, "Thank you, papa!" As she play with her toy she notice her father disappear, "Papa? PAPA!" She turned around to see nothing but darkness, "Don't leave papa!" She ran holding her brown teddy bear._

_"Where you think your going, you little wrench!" A raven haired woman hissed pulling the teddy bear away from her. _

_Babssi cried, "Mama, give it back!"_

_"No! AUGH, your like your father. Wanting everything in the world. Too bad he left. He left! And he's never coming back." The mother yelled __slapping her daughter across the face, "Now behave! I have to get ready for my new husband, oh! Carl!"_

_Then, a tall man peak up behind the raven woman with two sons and two daughters, "What is it? Oh, it's an ugly rat!"_

_Babssi saw her mother hugging the tall man, "Darling, you always find the right words to say." __  
_

_"Ma-ma?" Babssi went over to hug her mother but the raven woman kicked her from her sides._

_"EW get away from me!" the Mother shouted hugging her husband, "Now stay on the floor or else."_

_"Papa... where are you?" Babssi cried. _

_Tamar's fist shake watching the scene. "Ewwww, dad she's ugly. Look at that face." The old sibling kick Babssi in the sides._

_"Now. Now, son, don't touch that. You don't know where she's been." The tall man smoke his cigar._

_"Ewww, diseases!" The sisters shouted throwing rocks at the girl._

_Babssi cried at her new family. Then, another scene move from her family abuse to her bullying in school. The more Tamar watch the more she wanted those people to suffer. "This- This is inhuman! I will make those basters pay!" Her eyes cried out tear blood seeing Babssi crying in the corner from her step-father burning her with the cigar._

_"No one loves me... No one!" Babssi cried curving herself into a ball._

_Tamar decided to walk in front of her. She kneel down the Babssi's level, "Hey, Babssi." She spoke softly._

_Babssi stopped looking up. Her eyes widen, "You're... You're that girl that save me before!"_

_"Please call me Tamar or Tammy if you like." Tamar smiled placing a hand on the brunette's head._

_"Tammy..." Babssi said slowly with a smile on her face, "Am I dead?"_

_"Noooo... your sleeping. I came by your dream to see what nightmare was causing you." Tamar said still having a sweet smile on her face. Babssi like the girl's soft gentle voice._

_"Are- Are you my guardian angel?" Babssi asked holding Tamar's soft hand._

_Tamar giggled, "Well... I guess you can call that." Babssi smiled kissing Tamar's hand._

_"I am for ever in your dept." She said softly with tears coming down her cheek._

_Tamar paused for a moment, "No! You don't have to! I'm here because I want to help! I want you to tell me the truth. Do you wish to have revenge on everyone treating you bad?"_

_Babssi look at her in shock, "I don't know. You are my angel. You came from heaven, no?"_

_"Well, I know some angels, demons, and-" Babssi stop her, "Then, what are you?"_

_"I'm just Tamar." She smiles at the brunette, "and I want to help."_

_Babssi look at Tamar for a moment, "Your a demon, aren't you?"_

_"Pfft, heck no! I do not follow the rules of Satan and his followers!" Tamar said out loud, "I am a demigoddess!"_

_"A demi-goddess?" Babssi replied slowly._

_Tamar smiled, "Yup! It means I'm part goddess part mortal." Tamar place her hands on her chest. For a moment Babssi saw white pure wings._

_"YOU ARE MY GUARDIAN ANGEL!" Babssi hug her, "Please, I beg you stay with me! My wish is to never be alone ever again!" Babssi cried on Tamar's bosoms. They were so soft and comfy for her taste._

_Tamar smiled, "Very well, then. I'll protect you." She hug Babssi, "When you wake up. You'll live in a whole new different life. But, let me put things right, okay?"_

_"Sure, anything you say, my angel." Babssi smiled and kissed Tamar on the lips. The thirteen year old stood stun at the older girl in front of her._

_When Babssi pulled away, "I'm sorry but- but- I like... girls." She smiled softly kissing Tamar's hand._

_"It's alright." Tamar smiled patting the girl's head, "now dream of something beautiful."_

_"Will you be there when I wake up?"_

_"Of course. I'll be with you until you wake." Tamar kissed her on the forehead and disappear in white feathers. Babssi smiled warmly at her angel. _

_"Yes, Tammy" Babssi said softly._

* * *

Tamar's eyes open up seeing Babssi having a smile on her face, "Dizzy. Max. I have a request for you two." Tamar spoke in her demonic voice.

"Yes, my lady." Two demons appear from the darkness.

"Dizzy, get me one of your monster's organs." Tamar got up her eyes turned black and her face turned sinister.

Dizzy a tell red skinned demon wearing a tight very leather piece of outfit. She showed her large breasts and thong from the back. "Yes, my lady." Dizzy walk over to the brunette, "AWWWWEEEE she's so cute!"

Max slapped his face. He was taller then Dizzy. His manly toned body could make any woman obey his common. He wore thick leather boots with leather tight pants and vest like leather outfit. He had the demonic tattoo on his left arm. His purple eyes glowed with his pale white skin. His short black raven hair was like silk. "Augh, Dizzy control your sex crave demon side."

"I can't help it. She's so innocent and delicious." Dizzy lick her dark berry red lips while her lime-green eyes glowing looking at the girl, "My body aches for sex. Don't you see Max. I need it!"

Tamar tip the bridge of her nose, "Dizzy, control yourself. Babssi been through enough. I highly doubt she would want to sleep with a sex addict demon like yourself."

"So mean." Dizzy felt her lower area wet looking at Babssi, "I'm getting horny by just looking at her." She blushed rubbing herself. Max hit her on the head with his metal ax.

"Sorry, for Dizzy- she hasn't been able to have sex for awhile." Max said in a deep voice, "So what should I do?"

Tamar put on her lab coat, "Tell my grandfather and Satan; I'll be borrow a few things from hell, okay."

"Anything else." Max said with a sinister smile, "Cause me and Dizzy could use a few sinful souls to torture."

"So mean." Dizzy rub her head making her long black hair shake, "But- AH! I could use a good foreplay." Her sultry voice purred, "and maybe Tamar could let me borrow Babssi."

"No way. Now go! I have no time to waste." Tamar carried Babssi into her special room.

Dizzy almost trip on flat ground, "How many organs you need?"

"I'ma need all of them and some skin if you please. I need it as soon as possible!" Tamar turned over to Dizzy with her dark glare, "Don't go off lusting over other demons!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Dizzy quickly disappear into red dust while Max shook his head.

"For a demon she only cared for sex." Max said.

Tamar giggled, "Well, that's what she only craves for. A poor fallen angel turning to a demon because she only cares about her needs. Poor shame."

Max grinned in amused, "I shouldn't be judging by your grandmother's doings."

"Hmph, who said I was judging. I was only speaking the truth." Tamar began to transfer blood into Babssi system.

"Very well. How about Thanatos? Surely you crave for his seed." Max lean on the doorway.

Tamar paused for a moment, "Hmph, didn't I'll tell you to do something already!" Max let out a smirk and disappear. Then, Dizzy appear holding all the organs and pair of skin in her hands.

"HERE!" Dizzy handed the things to the young female. Tamar began the surgery on Babssi.

"PLease take off her clothes while I put on my gloves." Tamar said in a firm voice.

Dizzy went over to take off Babssi voice and became turned on, "Master! She's zoo cute. Your so many making me take off her clothes."

"Control yourself. She's very sick." Tamar put on her gloves and her doctor mask, "Prepare for surgery. Dizzy stand back."

"Yes, my lady." Dizzy stand back watching Babssi. She licks her lips sexually.

* * *

Thanatos went into his room seeing Nite and Zag sharing the same bed. Looks like it was Zag sleeping in Nite's bed. Thanatos arch his eyebrow seeing the two brothers sleeping next each other. "Nite." Zag mumbling cuddling next to his foster brother.

"Zag... just sleep." Nite mumbled turning over while Zag hug him closer.

Thanatos rolled his eyes, 'Yeesh, looks like he's in the closet." Zag mumbled again. Thanatos got in his bed looking up at the ceiling. He heard Tamar talking to two demons. He sighed, "She doesn't listen. Pfft, maybe she doesn't work with me. Ehh, she got this summer to think about it. Ain't got time for this." He closed his eyes. Until he heard moaning and groaning. He sat up hearing Envy's moaning and Jason's low growled. "What the-!" Thanatos said.

"Ja-son!" Envy moaned, "Six times in a row?"

"What can I say I'm horny!" Jason groaned.

"OH YES! OHHHHHH!" Envy moaned out loud.

Nite mumbled, "Mmmm, Hallie Berry!" Thanatos tried to cover his ears.

Thanatos began to close his eyes- maybe a good sleep would soothe him.

_A hot day at the beach. Thanatos lay on the chair underneath an __umbrella wearing black sunglasses. "Need a drink?" a female voice asked. He pull down his shades with his arching one eyebrow. He saw Tamar wearing a tight red bikini. She hold two different types of drinks. Her body was coated with sunscreen, sweat, and salt water. Her long dark brown hair up high in a ponytail. She gave a warm smiled at the god. His eyes scan down her large breasts and hips. _

_He grinned, "Sure babe."_

_"Which one you want nectar or beer?"_

_"Nectar." Thanatos answered. Tamar handed him the glass filled with nectar. The god took a sip still looking at Tamar._

_Tamar stand in front of him, "Anything else I could get for you... or," She pulled the sting from her top bikini showing her naked breasts covering them with her arm, "you'll be alright."_

_"Now that you mention it. I been craving for some light creamy milkshakes." Thanatos went over to groping her breasts._

_"Th-Than!" Tamar moaned sitting on his lap._

_Thanatos let his tongue play with her nipples, "So soft..." _

_"Your too old for me!" Tamar bite's her bottom plump lip._

_"Since, when age matter?" Thanatos smirks at her flustered face._

_Tamar smiled kissing him on the neck, "Bu-but I'm-" Thanatos rolled his eyes, "Babe, you have a body of a sixteen year old. Don't start. Now kiss me." Tamar smiled kissing him back._

_"Oh, Thanatos! I want you to lose my virginity!" Tamar moaned while Thanatos hands gropes her bottom._

_"I'm glad you want me too!" Thanatos nibbled on her soft neck. _

The teenage god felt uneasy. He growled and wiggled around. Nite and Zag look over seeing Thanatos sweating. "I think he's having a wet dream." Zag whispered, turning on his DS.

"Probably with Tamar." Nite smirks looking at Zag playing his game.

"Hehehehe," Zag chuckled hearing Thanatos grunts, "He's gonna need a very long cold shower."

NIte turn on his DS light and started playing his game. The two brothers play their video games under their sheets. "Hahaha, I can't wait to tell Tamar."

"She'll love to hear that." Zag snickered. The two laughs quietly.

* * *

In the next morning Thanatos woke up uneasy, "Geez, I had the most hottest dream. Pfft, if only it was real." Thanatos mumbled. He notice it was early in the morning, "Better get ready for work. Got a busy day today." He jump off the bed noticing his morning woody. He growled irritated at the fact. He got out of the bathroom seeing Dizzy standing by the door.

"Working as a bodyguard?" Thanatos said.

"Tamar fell asleep. She finish the surgery on Babssi." Dizzy scan her eyes over Thanatos' crotch area and lick her lips, "Awe, Than. You really know how to put a girl down."

"I highly doubt your a freakin' girl."

"Fine, I'm sixteen. But, can't you blame a gal." She lick her lips sexually, "Can't you pleasure me for awhile, pretty please. Or you prefer Eris?"

"Pfft, like I enjoy that." Thanatos rolled his eyes, "She was a waste of time. She wasn't the only one I slept with..."

Dizzy giggled rubbing the seventeen year old muscular arm, "Huh uh- and how many others were out there? Three? Four?"

"Hmph, if I would've told ya. You would get jealous." Thanatos smirks seeing Dizzy gawking at his lower body, "For a demon, your craving for whole lot of sex."

"Yes, can't you pleasure me?" Dizzy pouted, "I have been a bad girl and I need it badly."

"Hmph, should've ask me earlier."

"You can still pleasure me. Tamar doesn't have to know. Besides, she's thirteen! Your a freakin' pedo-bear to her." Dizzy explained licking Thanatos' ear shell.

"Like I said since when age matter. Tamar may be young but her body is fully grow to womanhood. I'm bit of surprised how she's able to control that." Thanatos explained seeing Dizzy rubbing his cock, "Compare me to her. I never age. I stay young forever. She on the underhand may have to deal with that."

"Thanatos!" Dizzy moaned feeling Thanatos' hand rubbing her breasts, "take me."

"You promise not to tell Tamar?" Thanatos asked with a sinister smirk.

"Y-yes! Just take me!" Dizzy moaned then asked, "What makes her so important, though? Compare to all the others?"

"I have my reasons." Thanatos whispered his warm breathe in her ear, "You wanna keep talkin' or-" Dizzy growled, "TAKE ME!" Thanatos and her disappear into darkness.

Envy and Jason pop their heads out, "Oh my!" Envy said in shock.

"Hmph, I always knew that god would be around." Jason shook his head.

"Oh, leave him alone! He's a teenager. You slept with some, too." Envy hummed holding Hades in her arms.

"Your taking his side? WHat about Tamar?"

"Jason, Tamar is smart enough to understand Thanatos' crazy hormones sex life. I wouldn't be complaining if I had my way with a couple." Envy hummed walking down the hall.

Jason paused for a moment, "Wait, what do you mean a couple? Envy, don't ignore me, my love!" Jason follow her down the hall.

Envy giggled girlishly seeing her husband chase after her. Hades babbled a few wrongs pulling his mother's hair, "Mama, hungry." His mother went to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of milk. She put it in the microwave letting it warm up. She put Hades in his high chair while she starts to make pancakes. Jason hug her from behind, "Love, tell me. What do you mean couple?"

"Oh, Jason!" Envy giggled, "I didn't mean that. I was joking. You always take things seriously."

"And you don't?"

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't know you still want me this much. I keep-" Jason stops her with a tongue kiss, "Never think I'll get bored of you. I love you too much."

"Jason, I'm sorry. Really I am!" Envy smiled kissing him back, she looks down at her husband, "Put some pants on. I don't want you to be scaring the guests with your boxers."

"And your not doing the same?" Jason asked looking at his wife sext nightie.

"Don't worry. I'll get dress." Envy kisses him on the cheek.

Jason smiled hugging her closer to him, "I love you, so much."

"I love you, too." Envy blushed, "Oh, so much." Jason snuggled down her neck watching Envy mixing ingredients.

* * *

Melinoe woke up. She smacks her plump blue lips for thirst. "Augh, morning already. AUGH!" She went over the window to close the curtains. She grab her blue towel and went to the bathroom to take a long shower. She got out wearing a long black gothic dress. Nite ran in the bathroom, "Geez, you take for ever!"

"Shut up!" Sunny yelled, "Like your the one to talk!" Melinoe rolled her eyes ignoring the two yelling at each other while Star and Macaria yawned at boredom.

Melinoe got downstairs seeing Jason in his boxers and Envy with her light blue sexy nightie. The two made some sexual moans and groans while cooking. "Ew." She thought. She quickly walk over to the living room seeing everything white and bright, she looks over seeing no one but hearing Envy and Jason swapping spit. She notice Tamar wasn't around, "How strange." or her brother. She wonder where was he? She sat down on the couch watching TV.

* * *

"Oh YES! OH YES! OH MY SWEET SATAN! FUCK ME, THANATOS!" Dizzy moaned loud while Thanatos thrusts into her as he breathe heavily down her neck.

"You... find... this... pleasing?" He grunts, while giving her hard thrusts.

Dizzy drooled, "Of course! OH, MY... I think I'm going to cum!"

"You better hold it." Thanatos said in a deep voice.

Dizzy moaned, "My lord! PLease, let me cum. I can't hold!" Thanatos bite down her hard nipple making her yelp.

"Do as I say!" He growled making Dizzy a little scared by the death god's cold dark eyes.

"Ye-yes, my lord." Dizzy blushed, she felt Thanatos pounding hard against. It was so hard that it hurt her but she loved it. She pulls the bed sheets moaning while Thanatos came inside of her. She came too feeling relieved.

"That wasn't so bad." Thanatos said getting off of his Underworld bed. He slit back his flamed hair. Dizzy touched all the scarrs and bruises the god have given to her.

"Was I good?" She asked covering herself with the black silk bedsheets.

Thanatos gave a low chuckled, "You need a little more work." He got up showing his full toned body. Dizzy gawked at the gorgeous body the Death God have; well toned muscles, tall, he's perfect- not to mention his lower area and a great lover.

Dizzy frowned, "Your so mean." Thanatos put on his boxer, rolling his eyes, "Still you rather sleep with Tamar?"

"Where you get that idea?" Thanatos asked.

Dizzy hummed putting on her leather Dominatrix's outfit, "Out of all of the girls, you still interest Tamar."

"Pfft, I don't care what ya think. You said you wanted sex. There you go. Now you can leave." Thanatos growled seeing Dizzy fix her hair.

Dizzy glare at him, "Your a heartless jerk. If you toy with Tamar's heart for sex. Your more fuck up!" Thanatos growled punching the cold stone wall making Dizzy jump in shock.

"Who said I want for her for sex? Who said that? Besides, you shouldn't be talkin' for a friend your pretty fuck up for fucking with me." Thanatos said in his demonic voice.

Dizzy turned away, "I know I am but can't you admit it? Your far worse then me."

"What are you talkin' about?"

"You slept with her best friend, Esme." Dizzy hummed with a sinister smirk on her face, "Now I wonder how she'll feel when she hears about that. I highly doubt she wants you by then."

Thanatos smirks back at the demon, "Looks like someone is jealous."

"Jealous? Me?" Dizzy growled, her green eyes glowed in rage.

Thanatos smiled, "Of course. You thought I would be your toy to play with. Sadly, I'm not stupid. I slept with so many women from all types. Now go back to your world and be the little slut you are."

"Hmph! Fine, maybe I did want a toy." Dizzy admit at the god, "But, my question is will Tamar handle you playing with her like another slut."

"She's not stupid. Innocent but not stupid. Now get back to Tartarus. I heard some demons are getting restless go and please them." Thanatos waved her off.

Dizzy rolled her eyes, "Whatever, my lord." She walk out of the room heading to her world. Thanatos went to take a shower. Being in the Underworld the water was always same temperature. He finished a nice shower put on his favorite cologne and his nice black robe. He went to his office to look over his list again. This time a list appear full of people he did not see before. He growled, "TAMAR, your fucking shit up!" he crumble the paper in rage.

* * *

Tamar woke up having an uneasy feeling. She saw Babssi looking better then yesterday. "I think it's time to wake her." She yawned rubbing her eyes. She shook Babssi from side to side. "Babssi, wake up." Tamar said softly.

Babssi mumbled, "N-n-nno."

"Babssi, it's me, Tamar." She said softly, rubbing the girl's head.

Babssi slowly open her eyes, "Ta-Tamar?" She open her eyes wide seeing Tamar rubbing her head. "My-my Guardian Angel! She's real!" Babssi thought looking at Tamar. Babssi hug her really tight crying, "TAMAR! YOUR REAL!"

"Of course, I am. I saved ya yesterday!"

"I thought I was having a bad dream." Babssi cried pulling away. She notices she's covered with wraps of cloths. Her crepe bandage covered her whole left arm and half of her face. She look under her night gown seeing everything is wrapped. She blushed knowing Tamar must've seen her naked. Looking at her skin she saw it was pale.

"I fix you. You had lots of issues but I was able to heal you. Don't worry you'll be healed in about less then a week. Just leave those on. Tell me if your feeling anything like itching, pain or anything like that." Tamar smiled softly.

Babssi saw her long brown hair rest on her shoulders. "You can walk around or anything just don't go outside. I have to keep an eye on you, alright."

"Of course. Anything for you, my lady." Babssi admire Tamar. She look around her surroundings; a red and white room with pink bean bags, a small tv, a metal silver desk.

Tamar giggled, "You can just call me, Tammy or Tamar. I'm here to help a friend."

"You think of me as a friend."

"Of course, even though we barely know each other." Tamar spoke.

Babssi smiled wiping off her tears, "Thank you. I never had a friend."

"Don't worry."

"Do I get to go home?"

"Do you want to?"

"No. I wanna stay here."

"You can. I promise to protect you. I want you to meet my mother. She'll be glad to let you stay." Tamar said. Babssi nodded feeling a bit shy.

When Tamar got up Babssi blushed seeing Tamar's cleavage. Tamar fix her shirt. The two smell the air; pancakes. Sweet smell of syrup and pancakes. Babssi mouth began to water she got up without thinking her eyes closed. She opens the door smelling the aroma in the air until she felt something bump into her. Something soft and big she open her eyes seeing two large breasts in front of her face. "Careful now." A young woman with brown and glossy eyes. She wore a long mint green baker's dress.

"Morning mother!" Tamar said seeing her mother holding a large tray filled with breakfast.

Babssi took a step back in shock, "She's your mother?"

"Don't tell me I look old?" Envy smiled putting the tray full of pancakes, eggs, bacon, orange juice, and beans on the coffee table Tamar have in front of her TV.

"Nn-nno-no! You look so young." Babssi look at Envy closely. Yes, she could see the resemblance between Tamar and Envy.

"Oh, thank you." Envy smiled warmly at the girl.

Babssi sat down on her bed feeling uneasy around the woman. "I won't bite." Envy smiled she looks over at Tamar.

"I'm just nervous and scared." Babssi spoke softly feeling nervous.

Envy frown sitting down next to the girl, "Why? You can tell me anything."

Tamar tuck her hair back, "Mother this is the girl from yesterday."

"Oh, my goodness!" Envy eyes widen, "Really! You did a wonderful job cleaning her up."

Babssi smiled softly, "Your very pretty, Miss...-" Envy answered, "Called me, Envy."

"Envy." Babssi said slowly. She never had such kindness from anyone before.

Envy's eyes sadden, "Tell me, Babssi. What's troubling you?"

"I... never.. met... anyone soo nice to me before." Babssi wipe her tears with a warm smiled, "All my life I been an outcast. My mother hated me. My father left me. My step father abuse me, " Envy's body froze in a mixture of shock and anger, "my half brothers and sisters hate me with a passion. I been bullied all my life and yet- I thought I didn't have no one-" Envy paused her with a big hug.

"Oh, you poor thing!" Envy had tears coming down her eyes, "you can live here as long as you want! No one should be torture by that. You are very brave." Pulled her away to see the young teenager's face.

Babssi smiled hugging Envy, "Thank you, Envy." Envy smiled hugging the teenager in her arms, "Please, call me, mom." Babssi looks up in shock.

Envy got up, "Tamar get calls ready. I'll tell your father about this. I think it's time to meet Babssi's parents and have her to be adopted at once. Now, you two behave." Envy went out of Tamar's room.

Babssi place her hands on her flat bosoms, "Is she really thinking of adopting me?"

Tamar sat next to her, "My mother knows how you feel. She been raped by her step-uncle when she was young and been bullied when she was young. Her step sister hated her with so much passion, too. My mother is a very strong woman." Babssi stood at awe. Tamar smiled at the teenager next to her.

"She is a very powerful woman." Babssi smiled, "I am very happy I got a second chance."

Tamar smiled at her new friend, "I'm happy you did." She smiled but deep down she knew she was in trouble with Thanatos. "Now are you hungry?" Babssi nodded, Tamar handed her a plate full pancakes and eggs with bacon on the side.

Babssi's stomach began to growl out loud, "Oh my," she blushed a little embarrass, "I never been this hungry before." Tamar took a sip of her orange juice. Babssi use a knife and fork she cut a piece of her pancake. Then, without Babssi knowing her eyes glow in a shade of blood red and her tongue turned snake-like long. Her teeth began to turn sharp instead of taking small bites she grab the whole thing in her mouth chewing it down. Her long tongue lick her lips. Tamar stood amused at Babssi, "Looks like her new life begins now."

Babssi sighed at her full stomach, "That was delicious!" She lick her lips again, "but, somehow I'm craving for something rare and bloody. Is that bad?"

"No, hun. It's normal. I had far more weirdos craving for something else." Tamar giggled seeing Babssi smiling widely, "Besides, I did a pretty damn good job for a thirteen year ago!"

"Thirteen!? Your 13!" Babssi almost shouted looking at Tamar's body.

"Um.. yeah. I thought you notice?" Tamar tries to hold her giggled.

"Bu-but." Babssi touch Tamar's large breasts, "You have a body of a sixteen year ago!"

"I been told." Tamar smiled, "I'm all woman for an age and I'm very smart. Look over at my wall of success!"

Babssi look over at the wall Tamar pointed at, "You are in high school! This is your final year?"

"Well, pretty much yeah! Me and my brothers are the smartest in our high school. My little sisters are in middle school."

"How old are they?"

"Nine."

"That is ridiculous! I never met a smart person. Wait, so you did the surgery by yourself."

"Yeah. I could pass High School and go off to college like a that," She snaps her fingers, "but I rather enjoy life."

"So, you know how to-" Tamar answered quickly, "Yeah, I can do any type of surgery."

"I'm amazed. But, wait..." Babssi blushed covering her mouth. She remembered the kiss from the dream, "I kiss a thirteen year old. That's like molestation!"

Tamar laughs at Babssi's reaction, "Hey, don't worry about it! I have a seventeen year old pedo-bear after me."

"What!?" Babssi was speechless, "A freakin' Pedo-Bear is after you! Why didn't you tell your mom?"

"She knows."

"Bu-but-" Tamar laughs, "Don't worry he's not bad. He just likes me. I think because of my body. When I first met him. He was gawking at my figure."

"Thats is just wrong. A seventeen boy is after you."

"Don't worry about it. I can kick ass. He knows not to mess with me!" Tamar playfully stick her tongue out.

* * *

Envy got to the kitchen. She was far to serious to notice Melinoe in the room pouring a cup of tea. Jason was cooking some pancakes on the stove. He had a black business suit on wearing his glasses. She hug him from behind, "Jason.." She spoke in her mind.

_"Yes, love." _Jason replied with his mouth open hearing his wife speaking to him.

Envy whispered in his ear, "We have a situation."

"Oh?" Jason replied in a serious voice.

Melinoe watched seeing the two eyes changing color and their aura turning dark, "Tamar's friend have family problems. I want to adopt her." Envy spoke in a serious voice.

Jason smirks, "I heard. I spoke with Tamar about that."

"When?" Envy asked.

"Honey," Jason put the last pancake down and took a sip of hot coffee, "remember our children could talk to us telepathically."

Envy smiled, "So, you knew she was bringing a friend."

"Yes, I have to know who comes over at our house." Jason replied still in a firm voice, "and I couldn't agree with you anymore."

"So, you want to adopt her?"

"Of course. That poor child must been through hell. We would be monsters if we send her back to that hell-hole." Jason took another sip of his hot coffee.

Envy nodded, "Now, I want-" Tamar came running in with the empty tray and piece of paper, "Hey, I got it ready."

"Thank you, Tamar." She kissed her daughter on the cheek. Tamar nodded putting the tray on the sink and run off to her room, "Now, Jason. I want you to pay a little visit to the family."

"You mean, a sweet visit or demanding visit?" Jason asked.

"Either way you want. Just make sure you get the adoption papers from our lawyers and everything ready. We don't want to cause any..." Envy's eyes turned dark and her voice demonic, "dramatic deaths in the house."

"Very well, Envy." Jason's eyes turned grey, "I'll be sure this will go quickly. You know, how I am to people."

"I know, love." She looks over at the clock, "Oh my, JASON! You'll be late for work."

"Don't worry. I'll be there on time." He got up giving a kiss on his wife, "Now be good. Oh and tell Nite to be ready for his next task."

"Oh I will. Just tell me what time so he can get ready." Envy kiss her husband back.

Jason nodded putting on his black coat and grab his suitcase. He walk out of the door into his black car. Melinoe watched at the couple in shock at the two. They were dark. To her surprised she never knew Envy could react that way. Envy turned over to notice Melinoe, "How long have you been there?" She asked all innocently. Melinoe made of face of disapproval. "She does that on purpose to trick people!" She thought, "Maybe there's more to her then meets the eyes."

Melinoe heads toward the living then to her disgusts she sees Nite and Zag in their boxers laying down on the couch. "What are you guys doing?" she asked loudly.

"It's Saturday! It's our lazy day." Zag replied playing video games with Nite on their Xbox 360. They had their headset on.

Melinoe growled she was busy watching Doctor Who and American Horror Story! "I was watching my show!" She growled at the two.

"Pfft, Doctor Who is lame." Nite played his video game. Melinoe grow in rage.

"Its a pretty good damn show!" She shouted in anger.

"Why your getting mad? I thought Gothics stay in their dark hole." Nite replied annoyed by Melinoe.

"Grrr, just because I'm Gothic doesn't mean I can't feel anger, you idiot!"

Sunny, Macaria and Star came downstair wearing basketball shorts, "Mom! Me and Star are leaving for basketball with friends! BYE!" The two ran off pushing Melinoe by accident.

"Sorry!" Star shouted out loud the three ran out the door.

Melinoe grew angry, "I HATE THIS PLACE! This is the worst vacation ever! I hate everything about this awful place!"

Nite and Zag paused for a moment then Nite spoke up, "Well, boo-boo-ho! Life sucks! Get use to it."

"Grrrr." Melinoe growled feeling angry then ever.

"What's going on here?" Envy walks in wiping her hands on her apron. She saw how made Melinoe was compare to her sons.

"Nothing!" Melinoe spat in anger.

Envy went over to her sons. She pulled both their ears raising them up high, "What did you two do to Melinoe?" She said in her demonic voice her eyes turned dark.

Nite and Zag yelped in pain, "Nothing we were just playing here!" Nite replied.

"NITE!" Envy said in a serious tone, "Don't make me tell your father..."

"FIne, she was watching stupid Doctor Who but me and Zag wanted to play. Yeesh, then she came in all mad." Nite mumbled in pain of his ear.

Envy sighed, "I'm sorry Melinoe. Zag and Nite are childish, please forgive them. You two go clean the bathroom then, mop the floor." She let go of their ears.

Nite groaned, "But, it's our lazy day!"

"Nite!" Envy said in a threaten tone, "I'ma count to three. One. Two!"

"Fine! Augh, why doesn't she get in trouble. She's always talking bad about you and us! It's not cool." Nite whined getting up pointing at Melinoe.

Envy sighed, "She will be punished too."

"What!?" Melinoe in shock.

"You heard me, Melinoe! Did you or did you not hear what your father said to me? You are under my control! Now you must follow my rules! If I say your punish then you are. As far from your punishment goes you'll be working with me in my bakery!" Envy spoke in a very serious tone.

"And if I don't." Melinoe crosses her arms in a serious voice.

"Ether that or you want me to send you to spend time with Demeter on Olympus?" Envy threaten glaring at the goddess.

Melinoe stood in shock at the moment, "You wouldn't?"

"I would."

"I'll tell father."

"Pfft, I'll tell him what you said about my family and disrespecting me." Envy gave a sinister smile knowing she'll win.

Melinoe sigh in defeat, "Fine, you win."

Envy smiled at the goddess in approval, "Good. Now get ready. Work will start soon." She snap her fingers making Melinoe's dark dress turned in a light blue baker's dress with lace and bows. Melinoe never felt so horrified and when Envy snaps her fingers again. Melinoe's long blue hair was up in a pony-tail with a light blue bow. Zag and Nite stood in shock at the new form.

"Now, I think we better get working, right." She look over at her sons.

"Yeah." The two ran off.

Envy smiled at Melinoe, "Hurry Mellie. I have customers waiting at my front door." Melinoe glared at Envy in response.

* * *

Tamar decided to wearing nothing but a big grey shirt with shorts. Babssi stare then yawn, "You must be tired?" Tamar asked.

"Huh uh. Is it because I'm not healed fully?"

"Yes. I want you to get plenty of rest." Tamar tuck Babssi in her bed. She pulled down the curtains, "Drink this before you go to sleep. You might be sleeping for awhile, alright."

"Okay." Babssi smiled, "If I need you?"

"Don't worry. Just call me in your dreams and I'll come." Tamar smiled. Babssi nodded in response and took her pill. She drank her glass of water, laying her head down. Slowly she began to fall asleep. Tamar smiled letting her friend fall asleep.

"Max, I need you to do a favor for me." Tamar said in a serious tone.

"Yes, my Mistress." Max appear out of the darkness with an evil smile on his face.

"I want you to pay a little visit at the bullies that threaten her life." Tamar smirks evilly.

"Do I have to play nice?"

"Do it however it makes you feel happy. Just remember to make them remember us and crawl in fear." Tamar replied in her demonic voice.

Max bow, "As you wish." He disappear into a black mist.

Tamar grinned walking out of her room. She went downstairs seeing Nite and Zag mopping the floor. "What are you guys doing?" She went over to the couch.

"Freakin' Melinoe got us in trouble." Nite mumbled mopping the floor.

Zag snorts, "You made fun of her, too. Anyway we were in trouble. Melinoe had to work with mom the whole day." Tamar eyes widen in shock at the new information.

"Wow. Mom must be pissed off then." Tamar hummed sitting on the couch turning on the tea. "Now what's on? OH! DOCTOR WHO! NO! How about AMERICAN HORROR STORY!" She watch her favorite show on.

Nite and Zag rolled their eyes, "So, where's your boyfriend?"

"Who?"

"Thanatos!" The two said out loud.

Tamar made a noise, "Pfft, he's not my boyfriend." Little Hades sat in his little play pen watching his older sister. Tamar smiled picking up the little baby.

"Sure, whatever you say." Nite rolled his eyes continues to mop, "I wonder how's Melinoe doing?"

* * *

"This is the worst..." Melinoe mumbled until a group of people started ordering.

"I said! I wanted three boxes full of carrot cupcakes- not chocolate!" The young woman yell at Melinoe in anger.

Melinoe suck in her breathe, "Well, maybe if you-" Envy cut her off, "I'm sorry. Let me fix that. Melinoe, why don't you help with the baker in the back. While I take over from here." Melinoe sighed going in the kitchen.

"Hey, you! Make a cake!" One baker yelled over to Melinoe.

Another baker went over to Melinoe, "Hurry up and make some cupcakes! We need four dozen of red velvet cupcakes!" The baker made her wear a baker's hat with the coat. Melinoe made a face looking at the ingredients. She had no clue how to cook let a alone bake.

"Hurry up! WE NEED three dozen of chocolate cupcakes. Two dozen of carrot cakes, strawberry cupcakes, and honey coco cupcakes!" Another baker came in yelling in Melinoe's ear.

The blue goddess became so mad she began making a mess of her batter. When she put the batter in the oven with the glass bowl she used. She quickly put the temperature over 400. She waited for the batter to be ready until...

Envy work on the cash register until she heard, -"BOOM!" Many of the bakers a got out of the kitchen with their faces covered in smoke. Melinoe got out annoyed. The blue goddess was covered in batter. "Oh my goodness!" Envy went over to the kitchen seeing the toon oven worn out and everywhere covered in funky batter. She looks over at Melinoe seeing the goddess wiping her face off the batter.

"This woman can't bake!" The baker explain pointing at Melinoe.

Envy sighed, "I understand please go back to work. Melinoe here!" The brunette handed her a mop and a bucket. The blue-goddess growled in rage until she saw Envy's eyes glowing red irritated by the goddess.

"Fine." Melinoe mumbled moping the floor. She notices how many toons were looking at her. The more they look at her the more she became angry at Envy. Envy stood amused at the goddess.

"Hello, Envy!" The brunette look up at the golden tan god.

She smirks at the god, "Hello, Hercules." Hercules smiled softly at Envy, "How are you doin'?"

"Good. You know, Olympus is very peaceful." Hercules smirks his eyes wondered down at Envy's bosoms. The god quickly look away from the brunette, "Heh, are my orders ready?"

"Um.." Envy smiled happily, "Can you wait a little bit longer, please? Mellie had some issues with the oven." Pointing at the blue-goddess moping the floor.

Hercules arched his eyebrow, "Hades' daughter is here? Why? Are you in danger? Do you nee-" Envy put her hand on Hercules' mouth to hush him, "No. I'm babysitting them. Hades and Persephone are on vacation and they simply need their old sitter back. I was happy to help."

Hercules smiled, "So, did he force you or anything?"

"No," Envy thought for a moment, "In fact he was begging on his knees to babysit."

"WHAT?" Hercules couldn't believe it, "You mean, the Lord of the Dead. Hades? My uncle Hades was begging on his knees? To you?"

Envy shot a nasty glare with her eyes glowing red, "What's that suppose to mean?" She got a boxes full of cupcakes giving to the lady who's order were up.

"No-nothing! Hades couldn't be that- well, nice to you." Hercules explained, "Never in my life-time Hades was kind to anyone- well Persephone but..."

"Hercules," Envy put her soft hand on the god's cheek and smiled sweetly, "You'll never understand Hades. Hades only shows respect to those who are willing to respect him."

"If you say so." Hercules silk back his red hair, "I'm just surprise."

"You'll be surprise if you come by every once in awhile. I have villains come by in and out ordering my sweets. Sometimes your father comes by to flirt with me." Envy voice changed in the last sentences a bit annoyed with Zeus.

"Still after you?"

"Yup. After all these year. He's still thinks I'm single and free to play around with." Envy shook her head handing boxes to the other customers.

Hercules frowned, "Yeah. I got use to him hurting mom. I finally figure it out. It's not my problem and I can't help them. I just have to worry about Hebe."

"I see. So, no more being a hero, huh?"

"I wish. I'm a god now. I have to let mortals decide."

"That's very smart and god-like, Hercules. My sons are starting to become heroes in their special way."

"I heard they were the top at my camp."

"I know. Isn't it great. They can express their powers freely."

Hercules smiled, "I'm glad."

"Besides, how's your wife, Hebe? Is she great?"

"Yeah. I'm happy to be with her." Hercules smiled.

Envy nodded she was about to say something until- "HEY, HERC! Can you please move out the way some people are trying to order!" The two look over seeing the line full of impatient villains and heroes. Aladdin was the one who call out being behind of Jafar. The group nodded at the hero.

"SO, this is one of those days, huh?" Hercules asked.

"Yup. Here you go!" Envy handed him the boxes full of cupcakes, "So, who are these for?"

"The meeting. You know, everyone on Olympus are dying to eat your cupcakes."

"AWE, tell them thank you." Envy smiled and went over to the line, "Next please." Maleficent was next looking at the menu.

"Give me a dozen of Death by Chocolate cupcakes." Maleficent said in a serious voice.

Envy nodded, "That'll be ten dollars." The brunette smiled seeing Maleficent pay. Melinoe watch at the villains and heroes not fighting. How strange?

"How do you like your coffee, Maleficent?" Envy asked with a smile.

"I didn-" Envy informed, "Every box you order is a free cup of coffee of any choice."

Maleficent sighed, "Very well. Black and hot."

"How hot?"

"So, hot that it can burn through flesh."

"Okie dookie." Envy smiled seeing one man dress in black standing on the side, "Hello, Max."

Max smirks making his demon eyes glow, "Hello, Mistress."

Envy frowned, "Don't call me that. Call me, Envy."

"Very well."

Envy went over to the small window in the back, "A box of DEATH BY CHOCOLATE CUPCAKES!" She put the recite on the side. The baker nodded taking the recite. The brunette went over to the coffee machine.

"So?" Envy spoke in her demonic voice.

Max grinned, "I think I scared them pretty well."

"Did you made them quiver in fear?"

"Oh, I enjoyed seeing one peeing on his bed." Max seeing the Mistress of all Evil sitting on the side with approval.

Envy's evil form appear with a sharp hiss, "Have you made them suffer?"

"Envy," Max look over at his black nails, "Tamar told me to scare them. She only wants them to pay a little visit."

"Very well." Envy pour the burning hot coffee in a travel mug, "It's only a matter time when they'll burn." Envy's face turned evil with her sharp fangs and red eye color with a large sinister smirk.

Maleficent smiled admiring the young woman in front of her, "New victim?"

"You can say that." Envy spoke glaring at the heroes, "If I see you trying to save them I swear-" The heroes shook their heads, "We won't! We swear!"

"Good. They deserve to die." Envy drank herself the rest of the coffee in a glass. It was burning hot but she loved it, "Wow, that's so good." She turned back to her old self with a smile.

Max chuckled, "It's funny how she acts so devilishly evil then she turns back to an innocent sweet child." Maleficent nodded while Envy handed her the coffee in a black travel mug.

Envy smiled handing the box full of cupcakes to Maleficent, "Here you go. Come back, soon." The Mistress of all Evil nodded leaving out of the door. "Next, please." Another customer came up. Melinoe saw Max leaving against the wall.

"Well, well. If it isn't the little blue goddess." Max smirks seeing Melinoe.

"Beat it, Max." The blue-goddess growled.

Max frowned, "But, my dear, I'm a demon. I'm suppose to enjoy everyone's pain and suffering and yours is deliciously good." He lick his lips in approval.

"Grr, leave. Or else I'll tell Thanatos."

Max glare at her, "You can't keep calling out your brother when there's a demon among you. For a Gothic, your quite pathetic."

"For a demon, your so annoying and girly." She look at his outfit, "What are you a girl?"

Max snared at her, "I call it wonderful fashion taste." Melinoe rolled her eyes, "And I call it lame and disgusting."

Envy went over to them, "You two stop. You act like five year olds. You were both raised in the Underworld. Respect each other." Max and Melinoe glare at each other in disapproval.

"MOOM!" Sunny, Star, and Macaria run into the bakery, "Can we go to six flags with our friends, pretty please!"

Envy smiled at them, "Of course, you can. What time you'll be leaving?"

"Well, we were wondering tomorrow morning and coming back around eight?" Sunny asked.

Envy smiled, "Of course, you three can."

"Now you all go to the house. You must be tired."

Macaria nodded, "Yes, we are! We play basketball on the hot sun. Lookie!" She lift her sleeves on the side of her arm, "I got a tan!" Envy giggled at the tan of the little goddess.

"I hope your father approve of you choice of colors, Mac." Envy giggled, "Max, don't you have somewhere to be?"

Max nodded, "Yes, my lady." He disappear in mist.

Melinoe still growled at that demon, "Mellie, go and watch over your sister. You must be tired of working." Melinoe nodded heading over to the house.

* * *

Tamar play with Hades, "You are so cute and lovable!" Hades giggled in response while Tamar hug him in her arms.

"Ta-tamar! Your squishing me!" Hades whined with small giggles.

Tamar smiled playing with her baby brother a little longer, "I love you, so much! Your so cute."

"Hehehe, your funny Tammy." Hades giggled. He pulled Tamar's hair. Then, their sisters and Mac followed by Melinoe walk in.

"Did you have fun?" Tamar asked looking at Melinoe.

"It was horrible." Melinoe snap her fingers making her clothes turn to her dark gloomy dress.

Tamar snickered, "That what you get for being so rude to our family."

"I don't need no lecture." Melinoe growled sitting on the sofa.

Macaria grab a bowl full of ice cream, "Melinoe, you look so pretty in that dress Envy gave you. WHy don't you wear it more often?"

"I hate that dress. I hate it." Melinoe crosses her arms in a bad mood. Macaria shrugs continued to eat her ice cream.

Tamar smiled, "Macaria, do you like this vacation?"

"No!" Macaria responded while everyone look at her, "I LOVE IT! This is the best vacation ever!"

"I'm glad." Tamar play with Hades a little more.

Melinoe sighs watching TV seeing American Horror Story, "Wait, this wasn't the episode I was watching?" She the show going to a different scene, "WAIT! This one is new I didn't see the last one!"

"So, you like American Horror Story, huh?" Tamar asked, holding the control while Hades sit on her lap.

"It's an obsession," Melinoe looks over giving a little blush, "I enjoy the misery and struggle they have to go through."

"Depressing." Tamar commented.

Melinoe rolled her eyes, "Like you would understand."

Tamar smirks, "No, I get you but you know, it's not my taste. Seeing the blood, organs, and bones are my thing."

Zag and Nite came in the room finish with their chores, "Finally! That was hell." The two collapse on the floor. Little Hades laugh at them.

"And yet, you're wearing your boxers?" Tamar asked.

Macaria continued to eat her ice cream, "They like to be free." She giggled. Star and Sunny nodded.

"You got that right. I wish being naked would be legal in this world." Nite sigh at the wonderful idea.

Tamar and Melinoe shudders, "No thank you." The two said in a serious voice. They look at each surprised at their comment.

Nite shrugs hugging Zag, "I think they'll be bff." Zag nodded with a cheeky smile.

Little Hades crawled over to his older brother, "Wait, hold on, little H. We both are sweaty and smelly. Go to Macaria." Hades turn over seeing the tan little goddess. He started to crawl over to her.

"AWE! He's soo cute!" Macaria pick him up and hug him. "I want to keep him."

Melinoe shook her head, "We don't need anymore brats."

Macaria frowned, "But, he's soo cute. Look at him!" Melinoe look over at Hades. He giggled at her with a big smile on his face.

"Cute." Melinoe answered a bit annoyed.

Star and Sunny giggled, "Looks like she got an approval. The question does Hades give her an approval?"

"What that suppose to mean?"

"It means he is the one that get to say so!" The twins hummed.

Melinoe growled, "He's just a stupid baby!" The group gasps at her.

"That's rude!" Tamar glare at her.

Melinoe pitches the bridge of her nose, "No, it's the truth!"

"Your mess up!" Nite growled, "All you cared about is your gloomy room!"

"Excuse me!"

"You are excused!" The group sneered at her.

Melinoe look over at her sister. Macaria frowned looking the other way, "Your mean. It's one thing making fun others but another is making fun our babysitter's family." The little goddess hug Hades in her arms.

"What did we ever do to you?" Tamar asked.

"Yeah, your just a big bully!" Sunny said very mad at the blue goddess.

Melinoe shook her head, "First off, he's a damn baby! Second, your all happy and annoying! Third, Macaria I have no idea what your talking about. Envy only babysits Thanatos and you. I highly don't remember her babysitting me." She huffed crossing her arms.

Tamar rubs her chin, "I got it! Your jealous!"

"Jealous! Me?" Melinoe burst out loud.

Nite and Zag nodded, "That's explain it! The anger toward us. You're jealous."

"How can I be jealous?" Melinoe asked.

Tamar giggled, "It's oblivious! Your jealous at the fact you don't remember anything about my mother babysitting you. You were so little you don't remember the good times. Unlike Thanatos and Mac!"

"Yeah!" Zag added with a smile, "Your just mad because Thanatos- well not him since he's was soo embarrassing but Macaria can always talk about the fun times with mother!"

Tamar laughs, "Your jealous! You want to spend time with my mother!"

Macaria giggled, "Melinoe, now you can have your chance!"

Melinoe couldn't believe what she was hearing, "You all insane! I'm not jealous!"

"Whatever you say." Star sang.

Tamar giggled, "Just ask Thanatos. He knows what you feel?"

"What his is, Dr. Phil?" Melinoe scoffed.

Tamar laughs, "You can say that." Then, all of sudden Envy walk in wearing a brown coat.

"Nite get ready! Your father is waiting for you." Envy put her keys in her bags.

"WHere you going, mom?" Tamar asked.

Envy smiled, "I going to the store to get a few things to make dinner and Jason want Nite to go with him. You have a special mission, love." Nite nodded and gave a big sigh.

"I was hoping for some relaxation." Nite said he snaps his fingers making clothes appear.

"You'll get once your done, sweetie. Come on, we're in a hurry." Envy smiled and she saw her baby boy. She kiss Hades on the forehead, "Bye, sweetie. See you, later."

Little Hades reach out his arms, "Mom! Ma-ma!" Envy kissed him, "Be back soon. Tamar. Zag. Melinoe. Watch out the children okay. Bye!" Little Hades watch his mother and older brother go and tears started to form.

"Mama! Muh-ma!" He started to cry reaching out where his mother left.

"Don't worry, Hades. Mother will be back." Tamar cooed making a funny face. Hades sniffed looking at his older sister and started to laugh.

Melinoe sighs, "I'm going in my room." She got up and started to head to her room until.

"HOLD IT!" The blue goddess paused turning over at Tamar, "Your staying here, babysitting Hades. Here. Hold him while I go make something to eat for him. He must be hungry."

Melinoe hold out the baby with disgust, "Ewww. He's drooling!"

"pfft, that means he knows you don't like him." Sunny giggled, "He feels your anger."

Melinoe look at the baby and saw he was giving an evil smirk, "Bad lady! BAD!" He pulls her long blue hair. Melinoe tries making those little chubby hands away from her hair. "BAD! BAD! Meany lady!"

"Hehehe, looks like he knows." Tamar smiled going into the kitchen.

Melinoe saw Tamar wearing short shorts and no bra underneath, "Aren't you showing to much?"

"This is my relaxing day." Tamar stick her tongue out she brought out a bowl full of smash sweet potatoes, "Besides, your brother is not here to drool on me."

"Hmph, you think my brother is heading over heels on you."

"Nope." Tamar shrugs using a spoon to swirl the smashed sweet potatoes around, "He could do whatever he wants."

Melinoe sighed holding Hades in her arms, "I'm surprised I thought you were like Eris."

The group gasps out loud, "Excuse me?" Tamar said in a serious voice.

"You heard me." Melinoe stood amused with the young teenager, "You are like Eris."

"How?" Tamar put the bowl down crossing her arms.

"You know, obsessive, showing off your figure, going out with guys to make Thanatos jealous." Melinoe shrugs holding the baby.

Tamar giggled at the joke, "You thought I'm like Eris! Oh, that's comedy gold!"

"Your not mad?" Star asked pulling Macaria close to her. She had a bad feeling what Tamar will do.

Tamar pause for a moment, "Oh, I am beyond mad. I'm amused. You see, comparing me to Eris. We have nothing in common. She hates me with a passion. I for one-"

Melinoe asked, "Hate her too?"

"No, I pity her." Tamar hold Hades in her arms feeding him.

"WHy?"

"Because, she's pathetic!" Tamar answered, "That poor stupid goddess. She couldn't even get Thanatos attention. I for one do not care if Thanatos likes me or not. Yeah, I hang out with guys but I don't flirt. I don't even go on dates. The last date was Proteus."

Zag spoke up adding, "When Eris notices Thanatos like Tamar. She was so jealous."

Tamar smiled, "I'm not like Eris. I'm just me."

Melinoe sighed, sitting back down, "True. Eris does everything to get my brother's attention. She one time came over to the Underworld wearing a very slutty outfit dying to get my brother's attention. She even..." She paused shuddering the memory, "touch my brother in front of me and squirt. I had to cover squirt's eyes."

"EWWWW!" Sunny and Star shouted in disgust.

Tamar laughs, "Ha! Thanatos was violated. But, really? Did she have to do it in front of you two?"

"I don't know whats she's thinking and I do not want to know!" Melinoe still shuddered at the memory.

Tamar shrugs, "Yeah, that goddess is a bit insane. From what I heard from AJ. She even ruined Thanatos' and Savannah's friendship."

Melinoe rolled her eyes, "Yup, that what she'll do. Have she done anything to you?"

"Oh yeah," Sunny jump over the couch, "When we went to Mexico. Tamar and Thanatos almost kissed but Eris and Savannah ruined that by starting up trouble!"

Tamar blushed a little, "He was just getting something out of my eye that's all."

"Pfft," Zag sat down on the floor, "Yeah, and what happened on Valentine's Day was nothing!"

"It was." Tamar smiled, "He was a bit upset how Proteus ask me out before him. Besides, Proteus was adorable with those blue eyes."

The group didn't notice Thanatos appear in the room hearing Tamar sighing over Proteus. "Those eyes are so cute." She continued to feed Hades in the mouth. Thanatos sneered at the mention of his cousin.

"Ohhh, Pro and Tammy!" Macaria giggled.

Melinoe let out a small smile, "Squirt, relax. Tamar just dated Proteus."

Zag smirks noticing Thanatos in the room. He was about to change the topic until, "No!" Sunny spoke up while watching TV, "Those two started hanging out! They would go to the beach, festivals, parties, etc!"

Tamar blushed a little, "I was only showing him around. I made him make friends with my friends."

"Not to mention they would always stick together." Sunny got up pretending to Proteus, "Ta-Ta-Tammmy, could I hold your hand?" Then she pretending to be Tamar, "Of course, you can, Pro. You know, your the only one for me. Smooch! Smooch!" Star and Macaria laugh out loud. While Tamar shook her head still feeding Hades.

Thanatos growled he wave his hand making a door slam shut out loud. The group paused turning their heads at Thanatos. "Hey, Thanatos!" Tamar smiled looking over at the god.

Zag whistled away noticing Thanatos was here the whole time talking about Proteus. "Hey, Tamz!" Thanatos sighed feeling sexually exhausted and overworked.

"Hard time?" Tamar asked feeding Hades a the last spoonful but Hades pushed it away.

"NO! I'm full." Hades whined.

"Fine, you little bugger." Tamar took the spoonful in her mouth, "Mmm, sweet." Hades giggled at his older sister.

Zag turn on his Xbox 360, "I'ma play DeathSiders 3!"

"Fine!" Tamar let Melinoe hold Hades, "I'ma clean this bowl." She got up and Thanatos' eyes widen seeing Tamar's long legs and shirt. He can tell she's not wearing any bra. He lick his dry lips. Tamar walk pass him.

Thanatos followed her, "So, Proteus have amazing eyes, huh?"

Tamar washed her bowl, "Well, yeah, they'er cute. I enjoy looking at his eyes. I love looking at people's eyes." Thanatos rolled his eyes, "Besides, you have cute eyes too. I like them." She pitch Thanatos' cheek and giggled.

"I don't do cute, babe."

"What? Don't tell me you do sexy?" Tamar stood amused.

"And what if I do?"

"Then, that's you. I on the other hand think you have cute eyes." Tamar smiled at him.

"Augh! Tamz, your ruining my style."

Tamar turns around, "Hahaha, style? I highly doubt being Death is a sexy style."

"You'll be surprise how many girls like me for my charming looks."

"And you'll be surprise how many don't care about looks." Tamar said putting a bag a popcorn in the microwave.

Thanatos grinned looking at Tamar's bottom. "Come on!" She couldn't reach the big bowl on the top shelf, "Can you help me?"

"See? You gotta let a god do everything." Thanatos went over to her. Tamar felt the god's body press against her. The tense feeling of Thanatos' chest pressing against her back feeling his heavy breathing down on her ear. Red shades spread across her cheek. She smelled his cologne and sighed at the scent. He truely is handsome. "Here, babe." Thanatos got the bowl done and give it to her. He looks down seeing Tamar holding the bowl. Her large breasts pop out when she breathed softly, "Thank you, Than." She blushed again.

Thanatos saw Tamar's blush and smiled, "Your welcome. If ya don't mind I'll be in the bathroom taking a shower."

"Alright." Tamar sighed in relief when the god took a step back. Until Thanatos kisses her on the lips. He pick her up letting her sit on the counter. Tamar tastes sweet mint on the god's lips. "Not bad." She thought. She wrap her legs around the god's waist kissing him back. The god's tongue run over Tamar's mouth. The two play with their tongue.

"Your hot when you play hard to get." He whispered down her ear.

Tamar wrap her arms around his neck, "Oh? I haven't notice." She kisses him back. She felt the god's hands rubbing on her thighs. "Than." She let out a soft moan.

Thanatos nibbled on her neck, "I like it when you denied me. It's soo sexy." He rest his head on her breasts, "I think we should go on our first date." Tamar felt Thanatos' flamed hair flickering while he rests on her bosoms.

She rub his head, "Thanatos, what made you think we should go out?"

"I don't know. How about it?"

"Took you long enough to ask me," Tamar teased him, "I think I'm pretty busy this whole summer."

"Oh Ha Ha ha, babe. Like you would miss a piece of Death." Thanatos gave her another kiss on her soft lips, "How about it? This following Saturday?"

Tamar was about to give him an answer until the phone rang, "Let me get that!"

"Come on, babe. Leave it alone!" He whined. Tamar giggled picking up the phone. Thanatos continued to kiss down her neck, "Hello? Who is this?"

"Hello! Envy is that you, it's Hades!"

"Hades!" Tamar said out loud. She tries to make Thanatos stop kissing her. The god didn't stop he continued to kiss her neck down to her collar bone. Tamar covered her mouth trying to hide her moan.

"Yeah, I just said that." Hades sounded a little annoyed.

"Sorry. This is Tamar. Mother went out. She had a few business to do." Tamar bit her bottom lip feeling Thanatos' lips pressing down on her collarbone.

"What time she'll come home?"

"I have no idea. I gotta go! BYE!" She said quietly.

"Wait-" She hung up the phone giving a quick yelp. Thanatos bite her neck down, "Thats for not listening to me." He said in a deep voice.

Tamar sighed, rubbing her bruised neck. She pushing him away, "Oh yeah, this is me ignoring your request!"

"What?" Thanatos stood stunned at the girl, "You can't possible denied me asking ya out."

"Oh, I did. Besides, I got plans on Saturday." Tamar hummed getting the bag of popped popcorn putting in the bowl.

"Pfft, I highly doubt that. The only thing you got to do is," Thanatos hissed down on her neck, "was to fix that mess you created."

"And the only thing you need to do. Is to think pass the time you stolen my first kiss." She hissed back.

"Oy, again with the first kiss. Babe, it was a simple mistake."

"Huh uh, I wouldn't be surprised if you did that to all the girls you like in the world." Tamar huffed.

"Oy, Tamz! You can't be mad at me for that."

"I'm not mad. I'm just upset by your lack of connection after that fiasco."

"I was busy!" Thanatos saw Tamar holding the bowl about to head out until he hug her by the waist, "Babe, I will make it up to ya. How about hiking for our first date, huh?"

Tamar smiled knowing she's winning, "Hiking, huh? I like the sound at that. Alright, Saturday at eleven o'clock am we are going hiking. Promise me."

"I promise. Cross my heart and hope to- well, you know, I can't die." Thanatos said kissing her on the neck.

Tamar giggled, "Yeah, I know. You better be taking me out. If not I will personally cut off your dick and keep it in a jar."

"Ouch, babe. Sometimes I like it when your fiesty." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"There's more where that came from!" Tamar said, she put the bowl down. Then, wrap herself around Thanatos' neck and whispered in his ear, "Just because we're gonna date doesn't mean I will lose my virginity to you. I'm not like the others." She licks his earlobe sexually blowing it, "I'm a very good girl."

Thanatos purred sexually at Tamar's sultry voice, "I know you will be. Don't be surprise if I try a few moves."

"Alright." Tamar kisses him on the lips and bites down hard on his bottom lip, "Better be a good boy or I'll bite."

Thanatos growled impress of Tamar's actions, "Tamz," His voice turned deeper, "I like it rough." He smacks Tamar's bottom making her let out a squeal. She cover her mouth embarrass, "Hmph, looks like I'm not the only one." He said with a big smirk walking out of the kitchen to take a shower.

Tamar blushed having a small smile on her face, "I know." She spoke softly. she got the bowl filled with popcorn and went to the living room.

* * *

"What's wrong, sweet flames?" Persephone hugs her husband arm wearing her sun hat trying to cover the sunlight.

"Our goddaughter hung up on me!" Hades sighed putting his blackberry phone away.

Persephone giggled, "Envy wasn't around?"

"No, she was busy. Seph, what if Envy's is in-" Persephone kisses Hades on the lips, "Don't worry about her. She can handle it. Call her later. Right now, enjoy this view with me." Hades nodded watching the sunset with his wife.

* * *

Envy pulled the car over to the address, "You know, what to do, right?" She look over at her son.

"Yeah. Don't worry mom."

"Good. Your father is waiting for you inside, okay." Envy smiled kissing his son on the cheek, "Bye, sweetie. Have fun!"

Nite got out of the car heading at the crappy house. He saw his mother drove off. The house door was open so he decided to walk in. Then, he heard his father's serious voice, "I'm just asking you to sign the paper."

"Well, I refused too!" A male's voice boomed.

NIte walks in seeing a group people sneering at his father. Jason pitch the bridge of his nose annoyed, "Hey, dad!" Nite walks in seeing the family.

"Hello, Nite. PLease, sit down." Jason sighs looking at the family, "I'm asking you kindly. I have proof you abuse your daughter."

The woman with raven hair sneered at him, "Excuse me! Don't tell me you believe her lies? That girl is a liar. She one time try to seduce my poor husband."

The tall male nodded smoking his cigar, "That child is sick in the head. Right, children."

"Oh yes!" One of the boys said.

Nite use his powers to see through them. He smirks in amusement, "Looks like ya all lying to my pops!"

Jason smirks, "I know, son. Horrible liars if you ask me." He hold out a file, "You see, I have friends with high power and I'm quite of a powerful man myself. I've been looking at this file. Babssi Greene. Fair enough name. Father of Mike Greene. A wonderful fireman too bad he died in a fire saving a group of children. Mother of May Greene or May Westwood. Must've been horrible when your husband divorce you for your lack of faith. Tell me, sleeping with this man, John? Was it? Was it worth it? For the money. For the actual love? Let's not forget Babssie looks a lot like Mike. I see the resemblance quite well. When he left you. You must've felt so mad when he took every little thing but you didn't let him have Babssi because that's all he cared about. If you would have let him have her. You have nothing to make him suffer, isn't that right May?" Jason read the file carefully.

Nite stood amused at the family. May for a moment frozed. She didn't know what to say. "I have no idea what your talking about?"

"Oh, I understand keeping Babssi was the whole plan. To get money. To spend it on make-up, clothes, things for yourself. You never cared for Babssi because she reminded of Mike Greene. He was a wonderful guy. I have met him before. Trustful, smart, brave, every woman would want him." Jason played with her emotions, "But, you didn't. All you care was the money he made. You care for the dollar signs he carried. What's worst he never cared about you once he found out you toy with him. Instead, he took care of Babssi. That's when you had enough, right? You decided to take her away from him and play with him until he could no longer handle , when he die he left a will with all the savings and insurance going to her. Quite amusing, you know." Jason let his son read the file.

Nite was amused with his father's words, "You can't say that to my wife! You get out of here before I calle-" Jason raised his hand up to hush him, "I realized you to have a interesting history, my goodman. Raping little girls for your own pleasure, huh?"

"That's enough, my John would never do something like that!" May yelled in disgust at Jason. John stood surprised at the moment.

Jason gave a small chuckled, "I find it amusing how a wife would do anything for her husband. Even, if he was sick in the head. Tell me, John. Babssi is a sweet girl. She very nice, bright, caring. You oblivious notice something more from her. Something sexual? Or you hate the fact she's quiet, shy, and always stay away from you. A girl that lovely you must've feel attractive."

John press the armchair hard with his hands. He was getting angry, "I did no such thing. I hit because she doesn't listen to me or her mother. She never done her chores right. She bullied my children!" They nodded in agreement while Nite read the man's thoughts, **"I love her. She refused me! That stupid little bitch, refused me! I could've takin' good care of her! She would've just have to let me take off her clothes! But, no she wants to stay pure. Stupid** **whore!**"

Nite shook his head, "Son, tell me what's he's thinking?" Jason asked out loud.

"He said he love her. You know, the stupid sick fuck romantic thing." Nite replied looking at John with a smirk, "Then, she refused you, huh?"

Jason nodded, "I see." Jason looks at the files again, "Since, it's not love you want to talk about? You mention beating her. Tell me, how is the abuse?"

"Abuse?" May asked out loud in disapproval, "There's no abuse here."

"Hmph, then why she had serious surgeries on her hips, legs and the bruises on her stomach. How's the bullying in school? I bet your daughters did a well done job spreading rumors into the school."

"You got to be kidding me." One girl shouted out loud, "Your just toying with us."

"Nite." Jason said in a serious voice, "Do your thing."

Nite nodded, his eyes turned black, "Oh really, I bet I can find a few evidence about her on the internet linking to your computers and from people."

The girls stood quiet for a moment afraid of the teenager, "Son? I think it's time to stop playing and get to the real business. All I ask of you to sign this. If not you will be in big trouble."

"I refused!" John sneered, May nodded.

"Very well, then. Nite..." Jason got up putting on his black coat, "Max... Please do me a favor and make their nightmares come true. We don't want them to live happily ever after." Jason's eyes turned red and demonic looking over at the family, "It would be a shame if you didn't come out here alive."

Nite snaps his fingers with a big grin making the room turned red. The whole family group together seeing a tall male coming out of the dark corner. "I see, I have my victims ready." Max smirks in amusement.

"Dad, sign the damn thing!" One of the sons shouted in fright.

Nite snaps his fingers again making the walls drip out blood, "Max, I think you can take it from here. Please, send them to hell. I hope Satan would love to see new arrivals." Max nodded making the rooms changing into fire.

May screamed out loud, "Alright! Here! Have the little rat!" She signed the papers and John nodded writing too.

Nite snaps his fingers, "Good. Come on, Max. You'll get to see them when they die." He hold the papers in his hands.

Max bow at the family, "I usual do this when you reach in hell but it's always best to do it earlier! You'll be in first class taking a trip to Hell my good fellows. Not even God can save ya now." Max gave a sinister smirk disappearing in black mist. In seconds, May fainted at the truth. Nite walk out of the house seeing Jason leaning against the car.

"How was it?"

"It was good. Look." Nite handed him the papers. Jason nodded at the signatures.

"Very good, son. Let's go home. I can't wait to see what your mother made." Jason said. They in the car and left.

* * *

Envy had started cooking, "Today, I feel like cooking Greek. I hope Jason likes it and the children." She chop up some vegetables and meat.

"Mom! Hades is drooling on Mellie!" Sunny yelled over.

"Alright, pumpkin!" Envy went over to the living seeing Hades sleeping on Melinoe's arm.

"Yuck, he's drooling all over my arm!" Melinoe jerk the baby away from her.

"Awe, that means he likes you." Envy pick up Hades in her arms, "Let him sleep on the crib, here." She snap her fingers making a crib appear. Hades sleep soundly in his crib.

Then, Jason and Nite walk in the room, "We're home!" Jason said out loud.

Envy went over to kiss her husband, "How was it?" she kisses him on the lips.

"It went well." Jason smiled kissing back at his wife, "What smells good?"

"Oh, I'm cooking some Greek meals! I hope you'll enjoy that." Envy smiled. Jason purred smacking his wife's butt.

"I will. You know how much I love your cooking." Jason hug her, "Your amazing." Envy blushed at her husband.

Tamar giggled at the two. They are cute together. Melinoe look away, "It's like looking at my parents."

"Oh yeah, mom Hades called!"

"What did he say?"

"He ask for you and that was it." Tamar said.

"Oh. He'll call again."

Thanatos got downstairs, "Whoa, what's cooking, Envs?"

"Something Greek."

"Cool." Thanatos saw Tamar got up and went upstairs.

Melinoe sighs, "I'ma go in my room. I'm feeling tired."

"Oh, Mellie! You can go in our Bonus Room to relax!" Envy smiled as she clapped her hands together.

Melinoe raised her eyebrow, 'Bonus room?"

"Oh yes, Tamar go show her!" Envy said happily.

Tamar got up, "Come! I'll show where you can relax. Macaria. Thanatos. You guys wanna see it?"

"Sure!" Thanatos shrug he got nothing better to do.

Macaria jump out of the couch, "YAY! I wanna see!" Tamar pulled Melinoe's arm heading upstairs.

"The door is right here. This room is pretty big." Tamar said turning the door knob. The four walk in seeing a large room with toys on one side, the other crafts and arts, and another video games and books.

"Wow!" Macaria went to the crafts side of the room, "You guys have everything!" She touch the wooden unpainted jewelry box.

Tamar sat down on her mother's drawing desk, "Yeah, we have craft day. It's really fun."

Melinoe look over the books section, "Your mother collects Edgar Allen Poe stories? She even have twisted fairytales?" Melinoe look through one of the books.

Tamar giggled, "Yeah. She have this obession for twisted not-so happily ever after stories. My favorite one was Red Riding Hood. It was very twisted and insane."

Thanatos look over at the video games, "I've always wanted to play Nazi Zombies." He look at the Call of Duty cover, "I remember I had to watch over those stupid zombies in the Underworld. Augh, that was torture. OY!"

Tamar saw Macaria looking over the paints and glitter, "This is so cool! Look at the glitter! OH! She even have nail polish and- and dolls!" Macaria look over at the toy dolls and outfits.

"Star loves craft. She loves making dolls, food made from clay, and other crafts."

Melinoe took out one book, "You mind if I read this?" She hold out a book with black and blue cover.

"Sure!" Tamar said, "You can come in here when You want to look at stuff." She saw Thanatos going on the computer. He look through the web

"I see you have a Facebook." Thanatos said typing and looking around.

Tamar went over, "Hey, thats private-ish!" She went until Thanatos type in her Facebook status, "Hey, what are you-" She gasps reading the status, "Thanatos is soooo hawt! He's so much cooler and sexy then any boy on the planet! XOXOXOXOXOX Love THAN!" Her mouth drop over looking at the god's smirk.

"You Jerk!" She playfully hit him on the side of his arm, "Good thing I can delete this!"

Thanatos rolled his eyes, "Hey, babe. Don't hide the truth! You need to tell the world about your feelings toward me."

Tamar use her hip to push Thanatos to the side of the seat. She skim through her facebook page and notice she had five people commenting on her status, "What the-" She click her status. The God of Death couldn't help but read it along with her.

"HA! Look what Proteus typed," Tamar burst out laughing at the comment, "If Thanatos was so cool and sexy why did you date me then? Nice try cousin for using Tamar's FB..."

Thanatos rolled his eyes, "Obliviously the reason why because he was a wus and he ask ya first before I did."

Tamar bursts into giggles, "I still find that funny!" She change her status, "Here with friends living life. YOLO!"

"Oy, again with the YOLO!" Thanatos rub his temples, "You know, how many dumbasses die from drunk driving screaming out YOLO?"

"No but it's to stay trend!"Tamar shrugs.

Thanatos pick up Tamar letting her sit on his lap, "I like this better, babe."

"Well, I hope you can handle my butt. Last time, I sat on my friend her whole leg was numb." Tamar hummed typing more into her Facebook.

Thanatos saw Eris' page, "What in Tartarus? Eris have a Facebook and a Twitter?"

"Duh! You guys should too! Even, Zeus have one look!" Tamar show God of Death and Melinoe the page of their uncle. Macaria was busy looking at the crafts supplies.

"He tries to befriends with your mom?" Melinoe notice Zeus' "friends" were random females.

"Ohhh, gurl! A bunch of times. She keeps denying him." Tamar said looking through Zeus' page, "Looks like he had another girl stalker."

Thanatos snickered, "I think we should send these to Hera, babe."

"Ha! She'll be after my mom!" Tamar said out loud, "She blames her for every fuckin' thing! No lie!"

"Then, let's have a little pay back!" Thanatos crack his knuckles and took over the computer, "I got some ideas." He types on the computer.

"Your making a fake Facebook account?" Melinoe asked.

Thanatos continue to have a grin on his face, "Look at this! Give me a slutty girl name!"

"ERIS!" Melinoe and Tamar said out loud.

"Another one." Thanatos snap his fingers. Eris won't do.

Melinoe rub her bottom chin, "I heard Ashely is a common slut name."

"I heard Stacy is one too." Tamar said.

Thanatos nodded typing on the computer, "How about Stacy Horn-"

"Lock?" Tamar asked.

"Bingo!" Thanatos snaps his fingers again, "Stacy A. Hornlock. She's Caucasian. Is single. Hates strings attach. Into one night stands!"

"You making a female slut online to get Zeus in trouble." Melinoe said.

"Yeah! Ba-boom!" Thanatos added a few things on the page, "I'm done!"

"What about a picture of the female?"

"Uhhhh, haven't thought of that." Thanatos said.

Tamar rolled her eyes, "Let me do it!" She took over the keyboard and started to photoshop a random female's body. After a few changes, "There! Stacy A. Hornlock. Crappy last name but it'll do!"

"Okay, now we can begin our little prank." Thanatos grinned.

"You added Zeus as a friend." Melinoe pointed out, "Then, chat or send messages to him." The Gothic Goddess sat on a chair starting to read her book while keeping an eye of her sister's craft work.

Tamar saw Thanatos placing his head over her shoulder, "What you wanna write to the god?" She asked.

"AUgh! This will be gross." Thanatos said typing on the chat.

Stacy: Heyy, cutie!

Zeus: Hello! :D

Thanatos got nothing, "Let me do this! I'm a girl so this will be easy!" Tamar sighs.

Stacy: Are you single?

Zeus: Yes.

Stacy: Keepin' the marriage thing a way to get chicks, huh?

Zeus: You know me so well.

Stacy: Mmm, then you know I'm interested in a one night stand."

Zeus: Hmph, really?

Stacy: Yeah, I love guys with long and big-

Thanatos stops her, "TAMZ! This is not porn! If your going to be sexy do it to me! This god is not worth it!"

Tamar giggled, "Well, this girl is a slut! WHat you want me to say? Hi, I want to screw you!"

"Pretty much yeah! Zeus doesn't even need the word he just sees a hole and he'll go for it!" Thanatos scoffed.

"Fine! Let me delete this!" Tamar easer what she wrote and continues.

Stacy: Look handsome! I just want to screw for tonight. I'm bored and I need a god in my arms!

Zeus: I can do that for you.

Stacy: I live in in-

Tamar finished putting the address, "OKay there! I did it!"

"Okay, then let sends this chat to Hera. I can't wait to see them get off on each other." Thanatos screenshot and send it to Hera's email.

"Thanatos, we better not get in trouble for this!" Tamar pouted.

"Just delete everything. Your a nerd."

"Fine!" Tamar rolled her eyes deleting all the evidence as much as she could. Good thing, she's a smart girl.

Thanatos rub her thighs and gave her a low purr, "Babe, let's go to my room and have some fun."

"You better mean a pillow fight with my brothers because I'm not having sex with you." Tamar send going on her Facebook, she saw one of her guy friend's status.

Thanatos read Tamar's friend, "Eating a large tub of ice cream! Not givin' a fuck! If a die of an overload of sweets. You'll be seeing me stick the middle finger to the world. FUCK LIFE AND DEATH! WHOA!" Tamar giggled typing on the status. Thanatos rolled his eyes at those stupid mortals.

"I like this comment!" Tamar giggled clicking the like button, "Ohh! Jay got a gf. She's pretty!"

Thanatos got bored a couple of while until he saw photos of Tamar wearing a sexy bathing suit, "Whoa, Tamz! Let me see these." He look over seeing Tamar's outfits.

"You like?"

"You can say that." Thanatos let out a smile.

Tamar giggled, "Those are old!"

"So? Your hawt, babe!"

"I been told." Tamar got up stretching her arms. Thanatos look at her long legs and lick his dry lips.

Macaria pour down pink glittered on her painting, "Opps! Tamar, I spilled all the pink there."

Tamar went over cleaning off the glitter, "It's alright. We all make messes now and then. Right Than?" She look over seeing Thanatos looking at her bum. Melinoe glance over from her book seeing Tamar rolling her eyes when Thanatos didn't answer.

"DINNER IS READY!" Envy shouted out loud.

Macaria jump off her chair and saw she had glitter everywhere, "Yay! Dinner!" She went out the door leaving a trail of pink glitter.

Tamar giggled cleaning up the mess, "Cute, kid."

"More like annoying." Melinoe commented still reading the book.

* * *

Dinner was usual. Zag would toss a biscuit at Nite. The two would laugh and make funny faces. "Guess who I am?" Zag made a face; dark squinting eyes and a fake twisted beard, "Patience Iago! I use to dream about marrying Princess Jasmine!"

The group burst out laughing, "Oh my goodness," Envy giggled taking a bite at her smoke salmon, "Wonderful Jafar impression."

Thanatos snickered seeing Tamar bursting into laughter, "Not bad." Nite lean back, "But, let see if you can beat this." He turn his face into Gaston, "No one makes a fool out of Gaston!"

"Oh dear, lord." Tamar chuckled, "Good impression."

Emvy feed her little Hades a smash of peas. She saw Melinoe reading instead of eating her dinner, "I see your enjoying the story."

"Hmm?" Melinoe looks up and understand, "Oh yes. Yes, it's interesting."

"I'm glad your enjoying it. Not everyone approve it." Envy smiled softly.

Tamar's cell phone started ringing, "I gotta take this. Excuse me!" She went to the other room taken her call. Tamar went out of the room talking on her cell phone.

* * *

After dinner Melinoe went into the craft room. She wanted to finish her book. Until, she walks in seeing Envy, Little Hades, the twins, and her sister were in the room on the craft section. Macaria looks like she was making cute small clays of cupcakes and desserts treats. Envy was helping her with the material. The brunette looks up with a smile on her face, "Melinoe, care to join us into our fun craft time."

"No. I was just going to sit over there by the books to finish this book." Melinoe said seeing Envy working on a page.

"Okay. I have other volumes if you want they are in the corner with my mini comic series I've been making." Envy smiled helping Macaria adding glitter as sprinkles on her cupcakes.

Melinoe looks over at the book section seeing all the other books, "Where did you get these?"

"Any bookstore. Sometimes people are not fond on those books so, I always buy as much as I can." Envy said helping her baby boy finger painting, "I read each and everyone one of those. Some I started making comic books out of it when I was pregnant with my children."

Melinoe look through Envy's old artwork, "You sure do have a lot of time in your hands."

"Well, Jason didn't want me to stress out so I had to stop working and do this." Envy smiled seeing Melinoe looking through her artwork, "I still draw at times."

Melinoe flap the comic, she paused seeing her mother and father, "You did a whole comic on my parents?"

"It's how they met. Persephone told me about it and she was pleased with it. I did almost everyone in the Underworld. Well," Envy took out one comic, "This one is still in work maybe you could help me." She took out a Gothic style cover with shades of dark blues and grey. I'm working on you and your siblings."

Melinoe look through the comic, "It's about me!" She looks up in shock at Envy.

"Of course! I did your brother. It's just you and Macaria." Envy smiled, seeing her comic, "It's been awhile. Maybe you want to correct it." She handed Melinoe the comic once more.

Melinoe look through the comic seeing the colors. It wasn't bright and colorful but dull and Gothic. "I'll look at it when I have the chance." Envy went back helping Macaria with the clay of cupcakes. Melinoe decided to finish her book.

Late at Night Melinoe went into her room. So far, half of her bed side was stack with books. She finished a couple, "So, she was jealous of her daughter... interesting." Melinoe thought out loud finishing another book. She saw her bedside filled with the books she had finished and the other have not.

* * *

In the morning Melinoe went over to Envy, "So, in the book Snow White was mad?"

"Huh uh. That's my favorite story of all times. Have you read the Sleepy Beauty one."

"I have. It was interesting." Melinoe smiled, "I was just wondering why he had to kill her?"

"Because in the end he couldn't save her." Envy smiled at the Goddess, "And she was his true love."

"Mmm. Do mortals really do that?" Melinoe asked.

"Of course." Envy smiled seeing Melinoe's facial expression, "I'm very into these stories. Have you read about the Touch of Dead princess?"

Melinoe arched her eyebrows, "No. I was so busy reading the other books and I don't think I've seen it."

"Then, you'll love it." Envy saw Melinoe's hair covering half of her face, "For a pretty goddess you shouldn't hide your face. Most mortals would be jealous of you."

"WHY?"

"Because to them your wasting your beauty." Envy touches Melinoe's soft blue hair. It felt like she was touching a cloud, "So beautiful like your mother and your father."

"Huh?" Melinoe stood confused. Her dad... beautiful?

"You heard me. Most Olympus gods don't think of your father is a looker but I see he is. He's quite handsome. Have your mother ever told you about Minthe?"

"No. I don't think so..." Melinoe rub her bottom lips, "I've heard of her but not from my mother."

"Oh! Maybe you'll be interested to hear about her." Envy hummed the nightmare before christmas theme song.

Melinoe remember that tuned. "Envy?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me about the times you would babysit me?"

"Of course! You were easy as Underworld pie!" Envy smiled she took off her apron, "Let's chat in the craft room. It's more fun that way."

Melinoe followed the brunette into the craft room. She sat at one of the arm chairs holding a book. Envy notices Melinoe trying to stay away from the sunlight. So, she close the curtains and made the room dark enough for the goddess' approval. Envy sat back to reach one of her old books in the deep corner. "That's better?"

"Yes." Melinoe relaxed at the dark room.

"Just like your father." Envy smiled as she flipped over the pages of the old book, "I remember I use to read this to you and your brother. Macaria didn't like these stories. It kinda scared her."

"What were these stories about?" Melinoe touches the hard cover of the book. A nice leather black with designs on the side.

"Scary, depressing, dark, evil stories. Something Underworld children like." Envy said in a casually voice, "But, mortals do enjoy a good grim book once in awhile."

"Grim book?"

"Yes. I usually call them that. These are always wonderful to read." Envy flipped a page and smiled, "This one always made your brother laugh."

"What was it?"

"About a frog who loves gold and jewelry. One time the frog saw a little girl sitting next to his home. The little girl saw he wore a crown. So, when the frog handed her the crown. The little girl hold the crown and put it on her head. The frog saw this and started to bash his head against the brick wall until he die. The little girl saw the dead frog killed himself and put the crown down where the frog lived."

"No wonder Than would laugh at that." Melinoe almost giggled at the story.

Envy giggled at the memories, "You did too. You were just a baby but you always seem to understand what was going on. Now this!" Envy found the story, "This was your favorite story when you were a baby. You always smiled and giggled at this."

"What was it about?"

Envy tapped her fingers onto the book then let out a small smile, "How about you read the book to remember? It's always good to read it instead of telling it and get the story messed up." She handed Melinoe the book, "I think you'll love them."

"How can you like these? Your not-" Envy cut her off, "I grow up with an aunt and cousin who are Gothics. You had a crush on my cousin, Earl because of his style."

"Really?"

"Huh uh." Envy smiled, "You were so cute when you were little. You loved to be with Earl."

"Gee, I sound like a preppy Iris..."

"All children are like that. I'm just happy your not like the other goddess from above. That's what makes you special. Now, Macaria is a little artist. I really enjoy her creative side."

"And Than?"

"He's um... hmph." Envy answered, "Well, he's just like his father. Silly and tempermental at times. I remember when he would get jealous at you because I pay so much attention to you. You were so little. I had to protected you."

Melinoe looked at the old book. Her memory started to kick in and started to remember Envy's voice. She remember's the old texts and the smell of Underworld Cookies. "I think. I have to go to my room. I'm not feeling well."

"Okay. Feel better soon, Melinoe." Envy watches the goddess walking out of the craft room.

* * *

Around eight'o clock Envy sat on her couch taking a sip of her tea. Jason went to work. Nite and Zag went out for some party. Thanatos and Tamar are planning to fix the God's list. Babssi is still healing and taking her long naps. The girls; Macaria, Ceilo, Sunny went to Six Flags Magic Mountain. Melinoe sit in her room reading her books. "Beep! Beep!" Envy felt her feet touch something solid. She looks down seeing her son playing with his toy truck. Little Hades looks up with his big glossy eyes and smiled widely, "Beep! Beep!" He squealed. Envy giggles picking up her baby boy, "Beep! Beep! To you too." She kisses her son on the cheek.

"Mommy!" Little Hades pulled Envy's brown hair, "I'm hung-wy!" Envy giggles picking up the apple sauce she was saving for her son. Little Hades have a sweet tooth when it comes to eating food. He nevers like eating anything if it doesn't have something sweet. Envy remember Jason's comment about her breasts milk are very sweet like honey. This made Envy blushed bright red when Jason have his days when he doesn't want to share his wife's breasts.

Envy fed her son with apple sauce, "Here comes the-" Little Hades quickly took the spoon and started eating his apple sauce, "YUMMY!"

"Hades eat slow. I don't want you to-" Little Hades made a huge mess. He covered his whole face with apple sauce. He licks his cheeks and giggles, "Yummy!"

Envy smiled softly at her son, "Come on, honey. Let's get you clean." Little Hades squealed he loves showers. Envy wonders how's Macaria doing with her daughters.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Macaria screams on a water ride. Ceilo made a peace sign while Star hugged a random boy next to her in fright. The three were soaked. "That was AWESOME!" Macaria jumps grabbing her stuff animals from the games she plays. Ceilo nodded looking around to find her twin. "Is this your sister?" A male carry a frighten Star.

"Yes." Ceilo hold her sisters, "Sis, calm down. The ride is over."

Star nodded still shaking, "It was too much for me. Let's go on something smoother."

"Like that one!" Ceilo pointed at the large Superman ride that shot up like a rocket while hearing many people screaming. Star saw the speed and drop, "Yay! Let's go!" Macaria said in joy. Star fainted.

"Oh, boy!" Ceilo sighs.

* * *

Melinoe began reading the old book. She started to remember when Envy would read to her every night when she was a little girl.

_Envy saw Thanatos sleeping on her lap while reading to him and Melinoe. The little goddess was standing on her crib seeing her brother snoring out loud. His head rest on Envy's bosoms in response Melinoe giggles at her brother. Envy smiled letting Thanatos sleeping on her, "I'll be back. Thanny must be tired." She left for a moment. For the little goddess it was fast because seconds later she notices she was sitting on Envy's laps. Melinoe saw an old picture next to the texts. She giggles while Envy reads to her. Melinoe's small blue pale hands touches the pages and giggles. Her long hair hair covered half her face when she moves her head back to Envy then to the pages._

_"She heard the whispers getting louder. 'I'm getting closer and closer'," Envy made a spooky noise making Melinoe giggles._

_Melinoe kicks her feet back and forth in excitement of Envy's voice. For some reason she loves these dark stories. Envy smiles at Melinoe's smile. Melinoe looks at the photo of a blue bunny with a sad face with black eyes. The little girl hugs the dead bunny with a big smile. Ohh, Melinoe likes this. She points at the photo to Envy, "That's Alice in Wonderland. You want me to read it?"_

_"Yes!" Melinoe smiled happily looking at the dead cute bunny._

_Envy began reading until Melinoe would slowly fall asleep in her arms. The little goddess snoozed on Envy's soft bosoms. THe brunette smirks seeing the goddess snuggling her and using her long brown hair as a blanket to covered herself. Envy giggled seeing Melinoe sucking on her tiny thumb. Envy put her in her crib and kiss her on the cheek. Melinoe snuggled her small pillow. Then, her babysitter gave her a cheek on her pale blue forehead. Melinoe let out a small smile. _

Melinoe was snoozing having massive of books around her. Envy walks in seeing Melinoe sleeping in the cold. The room lights were on and the books took up much of Melinoe's space. Envy was going to give the goddess a warm blanket. It was in the right shade of gloomy blue with the same design of the dead bunny Melinoe loved so much when she was a little girl. The brunette put the blanket over the goddess. Envy uses her dark powers making the books put on a black bookshelf that was on the corner of the room. Melinoe snoozed off snuggling against the warm blanket. Envy smiled at the pale blue goddess she gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Nite, Mellie." Envy turns off the lights and places the other gift next to Melinoe. It was Melinoe's old stuffed blue bunny with an eye patched and having some Gothic style to it. The brunette walk out of the room with a smile on her face.

Melinoe pop her eyes seeing her old toy. "Looks like this summer won't be so bad." She let out a soft smile and hug her toy next to her closely.

* * *

BOOM! Dear Jesus, that took forever. I was like Augh! Fuck it! I went YOLO on this shizzz. Damn these writers block. Ehh whatever! Like I always say YOLO, Bitches! Anyway, hope you enjoy. If you didn't tooo bad. Also, I might make another chap if I have time.

I made Thanatos a player. The demons are just random. I really didn't care about them. I just wanted to be there. As for Tamar, ehhh... so far she possess powers that connects with Thanatos I guess. Ehhh, I'm being ignorant on this shit. I don't want to be thinking too much just write. I really did enjoy Melinoes and Envy's moments.

Oh, have you seen the American Horror Story episode! It was awesome! Thats like the only show I care about. I never watch Dr. Who and other stuff people organism about. Well, Dexter is another one I stop at season 1 and 2.

Me and my father are going crazy waiting for The Hobbit Part 2 Augh such a long way! WHY!? Oh well.

Peace out Peeps!


End file.
